


Avenging Batman Season 1

by Soron66



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: I don't own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Batman. The Batman finds himself in a Marvel universe after catching the suspect who had killed his wife and daughter. I decided to rename it to Avenging Batman in case i decided to do another Avengers: EMH story after i finish this series. recontinued





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

A man in a black outfit with a cape that had the skeletal structure of a bat's wings stood on a roof in the rain with rage on his face. He was searching for someone, and when he found him… it wasn't going to be pleasant. He listened intently to the communication lines he had hacked a while ago. He didn't do anything but listen till… he found what he was looking for.

" _This is Commissioner Gordon,"_  said a voice on one of the police scanners,  _"Suspect heading down 1st avenue in a stolen car."_

The man then dove off of the building for a while and then grabbed his cape as he extended his arms allowing him to glide. He stayed in the air as long as he could, and thankfully he noticed the car speeding down the road. He promptly dive bombed, and when he landed on the hood of the car it crunched beneath his feet. Inside the car, the suspect watched with terror as the man in black stood up from his crouched position. He quickly unbuckled and opened the door, but when he got out of the car he tripped and fell down. That didn't stop him however as he got up to his feet quickly and ran off as fast as he could. However, something penetrated his back and popped out of his left shoulder between the shoulder bone and the collarbone. The next second he was pulled backwards into his car.

"You killed Selena Wayne and Helena Wayne," his attacker growled.

"It wasn't me!" the suspect objected.

"Then why were you running?!" his attacker demanded as he yanked the grapnel gun claw out of the guy's shoulder.

"I knew it would look bad if I stayed," the suspect said.

"You're nothing but a lying son of a bitch!!" his attacker yelled as he punched the suspect in the nose breaking it.

"Nothing I say will ever appease you," the suspect said with a nasally tone while he held his broken nose.

"You've got that right," his attacker said as he pulled out what looked like a brass knuckle except it had the image of a Bat on it which was red hot.

"No," the suspect said as he began to panic, "Nononononono! No!"

His attacker then punched at the suspect in the side and pressed hard as the sound of flesh sizzling could be heard. His attacker stepped back and on his chest was the bat symbol. Before the police could arrive the Batman fired his grapnel gun into the sky and zipped upwards.

**Later…**

As Batman was returning to the Batcave in his black Tumbler aka the Batmobile he was thinking of how close he was to killing that criminal. Batman wasn't even thinking when he went after the criminal, but after Batman had caught him he was able to stop himself from going over the line. Suddenly, some sort of energy wave rammed into the Batmobile causing it to flip over and over and over. When the flipping had concluded the batmobile crashed into a tree on the side of a road and slid to the ground on its side.

"The hell was that?" Batman thought out loud as the batmobile righted itself with a press of a button. He then pressed another button on the dashboard and said, "Batman to watchtower. Respond."

However, nothing but static could be heard and when he tried again, the same result happened. Suddenly, the batmobile was surrounded by what looked like jets.

"Whoever you are," said one of the jets via a P.A system, "Get out of that tank and put your hands on your knees."

"I don't think so," Batman said before pressing a button targeting all the jets. He then pressed another button which blasted an EMP wave at them causing them to fall to the ground which was fortunately not very far away from them. As they did so the Batmobile sped away from the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of my Batman/Avengers:EMH crossover. this'll just be a prologue for the time being. i have yet to watch the show again, but when I have I will resume the story. as you can tell, i am using various aspects of Batman. The bat brand from BvS, the tumbler from TDK Trilogy, and the Batman suit from TDK. going to give it the strength of the one from Batman Begins though. Also going to give him the spike things from Batman Begins. The Tumbler/Batmobile will have some of the aspects from the Arkham Knight Batmobile as well. The EMP being one of them. if you like it, please leave a kudos. if you want to be up to date, i advise you to follow the story. and please do leave some reviews. constructive criticism please. none of that hateful dren.


	2. Breakout Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman works alongside the Wasp, shield, and Ant-Man on the helicarrier. Jane Foster gets saved by the Batmobile instead of Thor.

Chapter 1: Breakout Part 1

 

“Talk to me Jarvis,” said a voice as a man in a red and gold armor floated above the Earth. Inside the armor the man stared at a head’s up display which was targeting a specific region of the Earth

 _“Indeed,”_ JARVIS responded, _“Tracking signal located. Location. The Gherlact Mountain Range, Slovakia.”_

“Switch to infrared,” the man responded causing the HUD to become red.

“Got them,” he said when he saw what he was looking for. On the ground men that looked like they wore beekeeper outfits walked around carrying futuristic rifles. There were robots that just stood around and tents all over the place. At one tent a man wearing a different looking beekeeper outfit walked out of the open flap.

“Just tell us Latveria’s need,” said the head beekeeper, “Miss Bardis, and AIM can supply you with anything you desire. With any one of our weapons you’ll crush an army.”

That caused Ms. Bardis to smile evilly before it soured as a newcomer spoke.

“Well,” said the newcomer, “good thing I didn’t bring an army then.”

At that point the armored man landed on the ground behind them as they turned around to see him.

“Wow,” the man continued, “quite a sale you’ve got going on here. A lot of neat stuff.”

“Unfortunately,” the man finished angrily, “some of it has my name on it.”

At that point everyone fired their laser pistols at him as the armored man formed an energy bubble around himself.

“Ya know,” the man said, “Calling yourself Advanced Idea Mechanics… that was a really bad idea.”

He then stood up straight and fired some sort of sonic blast from a circle in the middle of his chest. The sonic blast destroyed all of the firearms and knocked the AIM soldiers out. The only ones left standing were the robots and Miss Bardis.

“Give your master a message for me,” the armored man said, “Buyer beware. You steal my tech, you answer to me. Even him.”

The lady narrowed her eyes before she turned around and walked off with her two robot bodyguards. Behind her the armored man’s faceplate opened revealing his face.

“Jarvis,” the man said as he looked at the downed AIM soldiers, “Contact the vault. Let them know they’re about to get a few new guests.”

 _“Very well sir,”_ JARVIS replied, _"Also, Miss Potts called? She wished to know if you were still out playing superhero or if you wanted to come do some actual work.”_

The man then shut his faceplate before he blasted off into the sky.

**Meanwhile, at The Cube…**

A green outfitted man with a purple ski mask on punched at a wall damaging it as a man with brown hair walked by his cell. As he walked by two more cells one of the prisoners yelled at him.

“Sampson!” the prisoner yelled, “Sampson! You can’t do this to me! Do you hear?!”

However Sampson just ignored the prisoner as he stared at a clipboard on the way to a specific cell.

“And how are we today Bruce?” Sampson asked as he walked into a cell, “No episodes in the last 36 hours I see.”

Sampson now stood in front of a man that was shackled to both the floor and roof with no room to relax his limbs.

“This is a disaster waiting to happen Leonard,” Bruce said.

“I’ve told you again and again Bruce,” Leonard said as he turned to look at some x-ray photos, “We’ll find a cure for the Hulk. The Cube is the most advanced gamma radiation research facility on the planet.”

“The work we’ve done with Stern Blonsky is-” Leonard continued before he was interrupted.

“You’re wrong,” Bruce said, “Shield and Ross are lying to you. They don’t want cures. They want to know how to control these monsters. Trust me, I’ve seen it happen. They’ll twist everything you do. You want to know what the Cube is, really? It’s a gamma bomb waiting to go off!”

**In New York…**

A man wearing a silver winged helmet on his head, long hair, a flowing red cape, and what looked like Norse armor stood on a gargoyle looking over the city. In his left hand was a big cement looking mallet as his cape flapped in the breeze. Behind him a pillar of rainbow light shot down and landed on the roof. Out stepped a man wearing blue and silver armor with a smile on his face.

“Hail Thor Odinson,” the man said.

“Hail Balder the Brave,” Thor said as he turned to look at him before heading to him and placing his hand on Balder’s shoulder, “What brings Asgard’s shining light to Midgard?”

At that Balder looked down in sadness which caused Thor’s mood to sour.

“Or is the better question, who sent you?” Thor asked in suspicion.

“Your father has entered the Odinsleep,” Balder explained, “but before he faded to dream, he asked me to bring you home. To defend Asgard while Odin replenishes his power.”

“Nay,” Thor said as he walked to the edge of the rooftop.

“Thor,” Balder tried, “you are like a brother to me. We have fought wars together, but I do not understand your connection to this place.”

“Here,” Thor explained, “I can make a difference. In Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting, it is meaningless. On Earth, everything matters. I am needed here Balder.”

“Troll?” Balder asked as he looked down to the street below.

**On the street…**

“Good news is you’re gonna live,” a female EMT said as she lightly pressed a damp cloth onto a man’s scrapes, “Bad news? Better Get used to taking the subway.”

Suddenly, a car flipped and was sent flying towards her position which caused her to panic a bit. However, before it could reach her, something blasted it out of the air with some kind of net. A second later a black vehicle of some kind sped to them and fired a tow line to a rooftop. Just before it could ram into any civilians or vehicles it sped into the air as it was pulled by the tow line. Not long after that Thor landed on the ground next to her.

“Are you alright Jane Foster?” Thor asked in concern as he stared at the EMT.

“Yeah,” Jane replied, “Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. Maybe a little bit unnerved, but that’s to be expected.”

“Hey,” Jane asked as she smiled, “Have you been following me?”

Thor quickly looked away in embarrassment before glancing down at her as he said, “Perhaps. You intrigue me. Mortal lives, they’re so fragile. Yet you do not seem to accept that.”

“Would you?” Jane asked.

“Nay,” Thor said with a smile.

**At the Vault…**

_“Iron man,”_ a voice said over the comm, _“This is Jimmy Wu with Vault Security. You are clear for landing.”_

Some shield agents ran to grab AIM soldiers out of the yellow contraption Iron Man brought them in as he landed in front of a shield agent.

“Thanks,” the agent said, “AIM’s been a thorn in shield’s side for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Iron man said as he turned to watch the shield agents bring the head beekeeper, “Helping shield’s not on my to do list. These guys are dangerous. Had my tech. I took them down, end of story.”

“Right,” the agent said, “Well while you’re here I wanted to talk vault security with you.”

“We had an incident last week,” the agent said as the AIM soldier was escorted past them.

“Did Fury put you up to this?” Iron Man asked in skepticism.

“No,” the agent answered, “this isn’t about weapons. This is about containment. Its about keeping people safe.”

“Okay,” Iron Man said as he hovered up into the air, “Schedule something with Pepper. Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait a day.”

He then flew off into the sky.

**Meanwhile, in New York…**

Inside the SHIELD Helicarrier flew over a river as Doctor Hank Pym was talking to a criminal inside of The Big House. The Big House was an ironic name cause that prison was literally the smallest prison in the world. It was so small the criminals had to be shrunken down before they could be placed inside.

“I wanted to ask you a question,” Hank said, “Mister…”

“Mad Thinker will suffice,” the criminal said.

“Okay,” Hank continued, “Shield monitored a conversation you had with Whirlwind. You said something was going to happen? I would like to know what.”

“Can you not feel it Ant-Man?” Mad Thinker said, “The better question is not what, but when.”

**Outside of The Big House…**

Agent Maria Hill and The Wasp were walking down a corridor as they conversed with each other.

“Director Fury’s offer was very serious wasp,” Maria said to Wasp.

“Hank… uh… Ant-Man is against it,” Wasp said sadly.

“And you?” Maria asked.

“I want to help,” Wasp said honestly, “I wanna do more.”

“Shield would let you do more,” Maria said.

Walking towards them was a very attractive redhead wearing a tight black shield uniform and bracelet weapons around her wrists.

“Who was that?” Wasp asked as the redhead walked past them.

“That’s classified,” Maria said, but before she could say anything further an agent hurried to her.

“Ma’am,” the agent said with a salute.

“At ease agent…” Maria trailed off.

“Coulson,” the agent said as he lowered his hand, “Agent Phil Coulson.”

“Okay Agent Coulson,” Maria said, “What is it?”

“I have found something you and Director Fury need to know Ma’am,” Agent Coulson replied.

“Let me guess,” Wasp said with narrowed eyes, “Classified.”

“For now I’d say it is,” Maria said, “At least till I know for sure.”

“On second thought,” Wasp said sourly, “Shield might be a little too dramatic for me, and it’s always so serious.”

Suddenly, the lights went out and the emergency lighting began flashing on and off.

“Kind of like that,” Wasp said in annoyance.

**Back in The Big house…**

Hank was writing some notes down on a clipboard when the power went off and the cell doors deactivated. He looked along the halls and saw that several of the prisoners were exiting their cells.

“No,” Hank said quietly.

“Boom,” Mad Thinker said. Suddenly, the Pym Particles which had shrunken the prison down to the size of a model activated causing the prison to grow alongside everyone in it. The Helicarrier began exploding as pieces of the big house penetrated the hull of the helicarrier. On the streets of New york one could see a purely black vehicle speeding in the direction of the river before something in black popped out of the vehicle and flew at the helicarrier. Suddenly, it appeared to grow wings. If one had binoculars one would see that it was a man dressed like a bat using his cape to glide to the helicarrier. The helicarrier was heading towards the river, and inside alarms was going off while shield agents rushed about.

“Someone!” A man with an eyepatch yelled, “Get to engineering! Tell them to keep us in the air, and shut off that alarm!”

“Director Fury,” an agent said as he ran up to Fury, “a report just came in from The Vault.”

“Do I look like I have time for this Quartermain?” Fury asked in annoyance.

“Listen to me!” Quartermain said as he grabbed Fury’s arm which attracted Fury’s attention.

“Sir,” Quartermain continued, “automated reports are coming in from The Vault and The Cube. They’re systems have gone offline, and no one is responding from down in The Big House. Something is seriously wrong.”

Before fury could say anything and agent gasped out in surprise and a little fear as a shadow that looked like a bat flew at them.

“The hell is…” Fury said, “shoot whatever that is out of the sky! I don’t have time or the patience to be dealing with attacks from outside as my helicarrier goes crashing down.”

**Outside the helicarrier…**

Batman headed towards an area he could land on the helicarrier, but before he could the guns began firing randomly. That forced him to dive bomb towards the helicarrier before extending his cape again and gliding to a flat surface of the helicarrier. As soon as he made impact he rolled. He activated his detective vision and looked around for an entrance he could use. However, he didn’t find any so he settled with making his own. He pulled out a thing full of gel and drew a bat symbol on the floor and stood up. When he pressed a button on the device it exploded and he fell through the floor. When he landed he saw that he was in a hallway that had unconscious men everywhere and it was dark. He then ran through the hallways till he saw some soldiers firing at a creature that looked like it was part hawk, part lion, and full beast. He ran towards them and jumped over them before leaping at the beast which immediately grabbed him. Before it could bite him he maneuvered himself so he’d be on top of it and covered its eyes as he pulled up. Eventually it flew right at a wall and he jumped off before it could collide. He turned around and saw some guy wearing an orange and blue-green suit with some sort of wires coming from his forearms as he held up the three shield agents.

“Hahahaha,” the man said insanely, “Payback time.”

He then grew a serious expression as he saw something flying towards him. As soon as it hit him smoke exploded out and then someone tackled into him. That someone punched him in the stomach, the face, and then rammed his head against a wall before hitting him in the spine with what felt like an elbow. As he fell to the ground he saw a foot stomp down on his face rendering him unconscious. As Batman turned around he saw the three agents were still tied up by the mechanical tendrils. Before he could take a step forward to help them he was zapped by some yellow energy which sent him onto his back.

“I’ll take him,” said a new agent as a female agent and a small flying woman went past, “You go on.”

“I’m not your enemy,” Batman said as he stood up.

“Really?” Agent Coulson said skeptically, “then why did you tie up these agents?”

“That wasn’t me,” Batman said bluntly. Coulson then prepared to attack him, but one of the agents spoke up.

“Coulson wait!” said an agent, “He helped us.”

“Yeah,” agreed another, “he took out that sphinx creature, and saved us from tentacle boy over there.”

Coulson then looked at the downed villain and noticed the sparking tendrils and then back at the agents which were wrapped by the same tendrils.

“Okay,” Agent Coulson said, “Why are you helping us?”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Batman said, “Now I’m going to continue doing so, or do you have a problem with that?”

“No no,” Coulson said hurriedly, “please do. I’ll free these guys.”

Batman then took off in the direction Maria Hill and The Wasp rushed down.

**With The Wasp…**

“This is crazy!” Wasp exclaimed as she and Maria hurried down the corridor, “How did this happen?!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Maria responded, “Right now now we have to get to the bridge.”

“No!” Wasp said suddenly as she stopped moving, “Ant-Man was in the big house when the explosion happened. He was with all the supervillains. We have to help him! Now!”

Before anyone could say anything further footsteps could be heard coming from the darkness, and they tensed up. Wasp allowed yellow energy to glow around her hands while Maria pulled out a sidearm.

“It sounds like you need some help,” Batman said as he walked out of the shadows and dodged a yellow energy blast.

“Who are you?!” Maria Hill demanded.

“I’m Batman,” Batman said, “And I am the best chance you have of saving this helicarrier.”

**Meanwhile, in the sky…**

Iron Man flew through the air as he was on his way to New York when JARVIS spoke up.

 _“Incoming call,”_ JARVIS said, _“Potts, Pepper.”_

“Pepper,” Iron Man said when he answered the call, “Guess who I ticked off this morning? Here’s a hint. His name rhymes with boom.”

 _“Tony,”_ Pepper said all business-like, _“Something’s happened at the shield helicarrier. Some kind of explosion. Tony, its bad.”_

 _“Sir,”_ JARVIS added, _“There appears to be a problem at the vault. They’ve stopped transmitting data.”_

“Alright,” Tony decided as he changed directions, “Keep monitoring the helicarrier situation. I’m gonna check on something here.”

**With Thor…**

Thor and Jane Foster were currently on a “date” as Thor explained aspects of his life to Jane. They currently sat at an outside table at a restaurant called Ciro’s.

“So your dad,” Jane said slowly as she tried to understand, “He sleeps for a week?”

“The Odinsleep,” Thor confirmed as he picked up a drink, “Once a year he replenishes his power which in turn gives life to Asgard.”

“Wow,” Jane said as she fiddled with a small umbrella, “Must be some sleep.”

“Indeed,” Thor agreed as he placed his undrunk drink down on the table, “But during this time, Asgard is vulnerable to attack.”

“So,” Jane asked pointing at him with the umbrella, “Why aren’t you there?”

“This seems to be a popular question,” Thor said slightly irritated, “It is… complicated.”

“Really?” Jane asked as she cocked her head to the side, “Because it sounds like you’re just mad at your dad. There’s nothing less complicated than that.”

“The mortals, you,” Thor said as he crossed his arms, “I am needed here.”

That caused Jane to narrow her eyes a bit before she spoke up.

“You know,” Jane said calmly, “We have managed to survive okay. We’ve got police, firemen, paramedics. Even a few superheroes of our own. Take a week off. Help the family. Earth will still be here when you get back.”

Just as he lowered his eyes to think on it an explosion happened attracting his attention. He watched a pillar of smoke rising up into the sky and then came to a decision.

“What were you saying about the Earth still being here?” Thor asked as Jane got up and looked at what he was staring at.

“Touche,” Jane said as Thor walked forward so he could spin his hammer without hurting anyone. He then flew up into the sky so he could respond to whatever caused that explosion.

**At the Cube…**

A man slowly walked through the rubble of the destroyed room towards Bruce who was trapped under some debris. That man was Leonard and something was different about him. It wasn’t just the fact that his clothing had been shredded, but it was the fact that some of his hair had gone green.

“Leonard,” said Bruce from his position as he watched Leonard walk towards him, “What’s…”

“Oh no,” Bruce said when he saw his condition, “No! Leonard, you’ve gotta listen to me! You’ve been exposed to gamma radiation. We have to get you to a hospital!”

Leonard wasn’t even paying attention as he knelt in front of Bruce with his eyes closed.

“You were right,” Leonard said with obvious discomfort as he opened his newly green eyes, “The prisoners… they’re all free. It’s a disaster!”

“Listen to me Leonard,” Bruce said in a serious tone, “You have to help me, because right now the Hulk is the only hope we’ve got.”

Leonard Sampson looked like he was going to object, but he realized that Bruce was right. With that thought he stood back up and walked over to the big rock that had pinned Bruce. He used all his strength to pick up the rock, but he wasn’t strong enough. The most he could do was lift it a few inches. Suddenly, his eyes glowed green and he began morphing till he acquired some muscles and his hair had grown. As that went on he managed to pick up the rock and hold it over his head before throwing it towards a wall shattering the boulder. He then looked down at his hands as he panted before crying out in pain and fell down. Bruce’s eyes followed Leonard in concern.

“Zaxx,” Bruce practically growled when he looked up. The energy being held up its arms and roared.

**Meanwhile, at The Vault…**

A laser beam cut a circle in the door causing it to fall down, and in the doorway stood three beings. One had been glowing, but when he ceased glowing his outfit was clearly a black skin-tight full body and mask suit with yellow accents. The room he had removed the door from held loads of weapons and suits on shelves and hangers. The other two were clearly normal humans in orange jumpsuits. To his right was a redheaded woman and to his left was an african american man with a small goatee.

“Come on in boys,” the figure said as he thrust his arms to the side, “Store’s open.”

The other two then ran into the room in order to put on their gear. The woman put on a revealing black outfit. The top had a circular hole in the chest area and only had a black strip that covered her belly button and connected with her black pants. Her mask covered her entire face except for her jaw, nose, and upper jaw. Her hair was up in a ponytail. The mask connected to the neck of the shirt. On her hands were gloves which had pointed ends near her elbows. She then walked to a hook where a hi-tech looking whip lay coiled and picked it up. The other man was now in a strange looking outfit which was colored, white, red, black, and yellow. He walked down an aisle till he found something on a shelf. He then picked up a shield, but as soon as he did that an archer wearing purple knocked him out with a right hook.

“I don’t think so dirtbag,” said the archer.

**Back at the Helicarrier…**

The SHIELD helicarrier was still careening towards the river below and still had pieces of The Big House protruding from it. Inside, Wasp was flying down a corridor as Batman ran alongside her. As soon as they went through a hole they stopped moving.

“Oh nuts!” Wasp said as she looked at the wreckage of The Big House.

“I’ve seen crazier,” Batman said bluntly as he activated his detective vision and began looking around. However, Wasp didn’t even hear him as she saw a light flash from one of the small windows. She then flew as fast as she could towards the building.

“Wasp!” Batman called, “Wait!”

“Hank could be in trouble!” Wasp called back before she continued her way. Batman only narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he hurried after her.

**Inside The Big House’s wreckage…**

Hank stared at the man-sized bipedal baboon right before he was punched and sent off of the giant cement block. He was lucky enough to grab onto the edge and stop himself from falling, but was unable to do anything else. Hank still wore his doctor’s coat over his Ant-Man suit which looked like the suit from the first Ant-Man MCU movie. He didn’t have his helmet on though, so he was unable to shrink down and pull himself back up. However, even though he had lost his grip with one hand he was able to pull himself back up onto the block. Suddenly, behind him a giant snake transformed into a humanoid being which acquired his attention. As soon as he looked towards the snake-man some sort of tiny missiles launched from its chest and flew at him. Hank managed to jump out of the way before they exploded. Somewhere else in the rubble an old man with a bald head, sideburns, and a mullet walked on a giant pipe. He wore a red outfit with white fur sewn into the collar and had a black shirt underneath. Suddenly, two silver robots appeared in front of him.

 _“This course of action is ill advised,”_ the robots said as they held up their right arms and aimed some sort of laser guns which popped out of their arms. At the same time a third robot appeared behind the old man.

 _“I hope you will be subdued now,”_ the third robot said as he walked closer to the man.

The first two then fired their lasers, but the man merely went intangible which allowed the blasts to hit the third robot behind him destroying it. Suddenly, red energy surrounded one of the two robots and hoisted it into the air before being thrown against a wall. Apparently, the Big House held a telekinetic brown gorilla with red eyes. As well as a black gorilla which jumped down on the other robot destroying it as well. It proceeded to bash its fists down onto the robot in an animalistic fury.

**Meanwhile, with Hank…**

Hank walked out of some floating dust with his eyes closed, but as soon as he opened them the snake-man wrapped itself around him and began to squeeze him.

“This is really disappointing Mandril,” Hank tried as he saw the baboon drop down onto the ground in front of him, “and you’ve come so far in counseling.”

The baboon then moved itself about before it leapt at him while roaring.

“Disappointing,” Hank said as he swung his feet up and kangaroo kicked the baboon away. However that was all he could do as his suit was unable to shrink without his helmet. The snake-man began to squeeze him, but was stopped as something hit him in the back and produced an electrical current.

“Let him go serpent,” said Batman with a taser he built himself, “If you don’t I’ll pile on the electricity, and nothing can survive that much electricity.”

The snake-man hissed angrily, but complied allowing Hank to hurry away from him. Suddenly, the snake-man spun itself around pulling Batman towards it and fired the missiles from its chest again. Thankfully, the missiles were blasted out of the air as Wasp came in. Batman used his momentum to deliver a flying kick to the snake-man which sent him into a wall. Batman then landed on his feet as the snake-man dropped to the floor. As it began to stand up Wasp zapped it in the face rendering it unconscious.

“Who are you?” Hank asked as he stared at Batman who was busy retracting the taser cord into his taser.

“That is unimportant right now,” Batman said, “right now we need to focus on subduing the criminals.”

“Let’s start with him!” Wasp yelled as she pointed to the sphinx that Batman had taken down earlier.

“Right,” Batman said, “I was able to take him down easily the first time because it was a narrow corridor, but now he has room to fly. Any ideas?”

“I have one…” Hank said as he pulled out a small metal disk with a red dot in the center, “but I don’t know how to get it to work.”

“What will that do?” Batman asked.

“It’ll shrink the sphinx,” Hank replied.

“In that case,” Batman said as he pulled out a batarang, “give that here.”

Hank reluctantly did so, and when he did Batman grabbed it and carefully inserted it into the middle of his batarang. He then raised his hand and prepared to throw it, but waited till the sphinx had gotten a foot and a half near to them as to prevent the sphinx from dodging it easily. He then threw his batarang, and as soon as it hit the sphinx a flash of light emanated. The next second later the sphinx had shrunken down to size and when it reached Batman, he merely grabbed it by the wings and held onto it.

“Nice throw,” Wasp said with slight surprise on her face.

Before anyone else could speak the helicarrier shook as it crash-landed into the river and then settled as it floated.

**At The Vault…**

Criminals ran in the main area as they made their attempts to escape. The woman with the whip was running as the purple archer aimed an arrow at her. However, before he could fire the wall exploded which acquired his attention. As the dust cleared Iron Man became visible to everyone that was still in the area.

“Whiplash,” Iron Man said, “Arrow guy. Say goodnight.”

Iron Man then fired repulsor blasts at the purple archer and whiplash.

“Hey wait!” violet archer tried, “I’m-”

However, he had to cut his sentence short as he leapt out of the way of the repulsor blasts which exploded behind him. Whiplash wasn’t so lucky as she was rendered unconscious by the attack. Suddenly, Iron Man was slammed against the wall by a wall of ice which shattered. As soon as he landed on the ground a piece of the shattered ice fell on top of him causing him to cry out in pain. A man wearing a blue and white winter coat lowered his hand and walked up. Whiplash stood back up and turned towards him as the laser guy from before appeared in front of Iron Man.

“Come on Stark,” laser guy said as Iron Man looked up while Whiplash walked around him, “We’re not done.”

“Alright guys,” Tony said as he stood up as they surrounded him in a triangle formation, “We all know how this is going to end. Supervillain team-up or not.”

Suddenly, laser guy glowed and fired laser lines towards him. Tony was lucky enough not to be sliced and diced, but his suit was grazed. That for some reason caused him pain as he knelt down while grabbing the area that was open to the world.

“Not… quite…” Tony said, “how I saw it ending. Actually…”

Suddenly, a giant red hand grabbed his head.

“Iron Man,” said a russian voice while Tony protested, “Long has the Crimson Dynamo waited for this!”

“Okay,” Tony said without using his external speakers, “This is a problem. Jarvis, hack into the shield frequency. Give the evac order… ahhh… I want all shield agents out of the vault right now.”

**Back at the helicarrier…**

The helicarrier was now slowly sinking into the river and it wasn’t looking good.

“Director fury!” said Maria Hill as she pulled her way to Nick Fury, “The big house is wide open sir. Prisoners are reported on all levels. Our agents are engaging, but… sir, containment is at zero percent. And another thing. The Wasp his being aided by a new player that calls himself Batman.”

“Forget about the big house and the new player,” Fury ordered as he looked over to a garbage ship, “Our priority is the raft!”

“The fourth prison,” Maria Hill realized.

**In the Raft…**

Extremely dangerous criminals ran amok, but even further below that a man with long black hair with some of it grey was held restrained by some sort of technology. He wore a blue suit with some straps on it. Suddenly, the technology deactivated and things began floating around him. The devices that had shackled him formed themselves around his hands and feet and his eyes glowed a light blue and white color.

**Back at the Cube…**

Bruce was being shocked by Zaxx’s power relentlessly, and when Zaxx finally stopped the Hulk woke up. Bruce’s eyes went green and then he began morphing and changing his skin color to green as he grew in size. When he was done the Hulk was awake and furious with Zaxx. In another room full of monitors a green man with a tall skull watched emotionlessly as the Hulk pummeled on Zaxx. Behind him stood the Absorbing Man and a gigantic tan beast with spikes protruding from his back and elbows. That was the Abomination, and that title fit what he was.

“What occurred here at the cube,” the man explained, “seems to have occurred at the vault and at the big house as well. Intriguing.”

“Yeah,” Absorbing Man said, “It’s a mystery, so how about we just get the heck out of here.”

“Leave?” the man said, “Why would we ever leave here? This is where I’m going to change… the world.”

“Our old friend,” the man said with a smile when he heard the Hulk roar. He then looked back at Absorbing Man and Abomination and said, “Go. Deal with the Hulk… once and for all.”

**Meanwhile, at the Vault…**

SHIELD agents were evacuating the prison as fast as they could.

“Agent Wu to Iron Man,” said one of the agents inside of a helicopter, “All shield personnel are clear. I repeat, we are clear. Now get out of there Tony.”

“Gah!” Tony said as he slammed onto the ground, “Yeah, I’m working on that Jimmy.”

“I remember when you put me away here Iron Man,” said the ice guy, “I remember what I told myself I’d do if I ever saw you again!”

“Let me guess,” Tony grunted, “bore me to death?”

As a response ice guy touched Tony’s mask and ice began covering him causing him to cry out in pain. Suddenly, three arrows struck Crimson Dynamo’s back and exploded sending Whiplash and ice guy flying to the ground unconscious. Tony took that time to fly into Crimson Dynamo and force him across the room till he slammed Dynamo into the wall.

“Jarvis,” Tony said quickly, “Initiate takeover of all vault systems,”

As he waited, Iron Man looked up to see the purple archer who then made his way to freedom. However, he looked back at Crimson Dynamo as Jarvis spoke up.

 _“Done,”_ JARVIS said, _“Your command sir?”_

“Begin self destruct sequence,” Tony said before he took off into the air and flew towards the roof.

 _“Beginning countdown,”_ JARVIS said, _“10… 9…”_

“Just skip to the end!” Tony hollered as JARVIS continued counting down while he got closer to the roof.

“Wait!” Crimson Dynamo panicked when he saw Iron Man flying off once he was back on his feet next to Whiplash, ice guy, and laser guy, “Where is he going?!”

Suddenly, the building exploded and Iron Man managed to get out of the building before he was caught up in the explosion. However, he wasn’t able to avoid it entirely. The explosion damaged his boot repulsors and he promptly went falling to the mountain below.

“Give me an update Jarvis,” Tony said in exhaustion as he pulled himself out of the crater he made.

 _“According to shield communications,”_ JARVIS responded, _“There is a breakout event happening at the Cube as well and the Helicarrier has crashed in New York Bay, and is currently sinking.”_

“I’m gonna need a… fresh suit of armor,” Tony said after he tried to straighten his back.

**Back at the Helicarrier…**

Batman, Wasp, and Hank were suddenly assaulted by a tiny aquamarine tornado and Hank was knocked onto his back. Wasp managed to shrink back down and fly away while Batman back flipped onto his feet when the tornado sent him flying backwards.

“Whirlwind,” Wasp and Hank said in unison. Before anything more could be said Whirlwind stopped using his mutant powers and walked towards Hank as he forgot entirely about Batman and didn’t see Wasp since she had shrunken down.

“And then,” Whirlwind said insanely, “I’m gonna find the bug girl and tear her apart.”

“I’d let you tell the Wasp yourself,” Hank said when he saw Batman sneaking behind Whirlwind.

As Whirlwind picked him up he continued, “but you’re about to get knocked out.”

Suddenly, Batman stood up and grabbed whirlwind in a chokehold. Batman squeezed hard and forced his breathing to slow till he faded from consciousness. Batman stopped squeezing when Whirlwind was unconscious as to keep from killing him. He then lowered Whirlwind down onto the ground gently before standing back up.

“You alright?” Batman asked as he stared at Hank.

“Yeah,” Hank replied as he stood up, “thanks.”

“Let’s get out of here and hurry to the bridge unless it’s impossible to get to now,” Wasp said as she pulled out a shrunken helmet that was what completed Hank’s suit, “and next time you should hold onto this yourself Hank.”

“Okay then,” Hank said as he put on his helmet and then shrunk with a press of a button on one of his gloves. Wasp then caught him after he jumped into the air.

“Good Luck,” Batman said, “I’m sure there are still more criminals on the loose. I’m not going to let them leave this helicarrier with their freedom intact. If you can’t get to the bridge then focus on getting the soldiers out and containing any escapees.”

He then pulled out his grapnel gun and fired it up to the ceiling which pulled up him very fast.

**Back at the Cube…**

Hulk was wandering through the Gamma irradiated corridors of the prison with Leonard Sampson slung over his right shoulder. He kept looking for the way out, but he didn’t find it. He then saw a wall and decided to make his own exit so he placed Sampson down gently before walking over to the wall and bashing a big hole in it. As he turned back around the giant zombie-like Abomination grabbed his face and then smiled in only a way a creature with no lips could smile. Abomination then picked him up and threw him away from the hole back down the corridor. Hulk stood back up with a furious expression as Abomination charged at him and punched him in the face with a right hook.

Hulk retaliated with two punches of his own before getting backhanded away by Abomination and sent flying into a metal wall where he created a Hulk sized dent. As soon as Hulk got back to his feet arms appeared from the metal wall and wrapped themselves around the Hulk. Absorbing Man laughed in glee as Hulk struggled and Abomination charged. However, Hulk managed to leap free before Abomination’s right fist rammed into Absorbing Man creating a large dent. Abomination wrenched his fist free as Hulk landed a ways behind him and roared angrily. He was about to charge at them when Sampson groaned. That caused him to look between Sampson and them as he decided on what to do. As soon as he came to a decision Absorbing Man and Abomination came charging at him. Hulk quickly tore down a support beam which caused a portion of the roof to collapse on them. Hulk picked up Sampson and then leapt out of the Cube through the dust. Abomination and Absorbing Man picked themselves out of the rubble and stared after him.

“Come on Blonsky,” Absorbing Man said, “Let’s go-”

He was unable to finish his thought as the tall headed man from earlier spoke.

“No,” the man said, “Abomination, Absorbing Man do not follow him. Let the Hulk go. We have work to do.”

**Back at the sinking Helicarrier…**

Helicopters surrounded the helicarrier as it continued sinking. A specific helicopter flew away from the helicarrier and on it was Nick Fury who was speaking into a wrist device.

“You’re Acting Director until I get back hill,” Fury said, “Save who you can. Contain any escapees you see. I’ll update you from the Raft.”

“And if the Raft prisoners are free?” Maria Hill asked.

“Then you should enjoy being Acting Director while you can,” Fury replied as he headed towards a helicopter.

**Once at the helicopter...**

Suddenly something attached itself to the landing rung of the helicopter and Fury leaned out. What he saw astonished him. It was a man in a bat outfit.

“Coulson!” Fury yelled, “Take this man out now! I will NOT have to deal with threats from above and below at the same time!”

“I’m sorry sir,” Coulson said uncomfortably, “but I’m not going to do that.”

“What did you say?” Fury growled with a narrowed eye.

“He’s on our side sir,” Coulson explained, “At least I think he is. He helped us down on the Helicarrier.”

Fury stared at him for a few minutes before he reluctantly held out his hand to Batman who grabbed it. Fury then pulled him in, but didn’t let go as he glared at Batman.

“Try anything funny and I’ll have you shot,” Fury said coldly.

“I’m not your enemy,” Batman said, “besides I have a feeling you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“Hmpf,” Fury said, “I’ll be the judge on if you’re the enemy or not, but I can’t disagree with your last statement.”

**Later, at the Raft…**

When the helicopter landed Fury and the rest of the SHIELD agents ran out with laser rifles in their hands. Batman stayed with them as Fury didn’t want him out of his sight.

“Look alive boys,” Fury said at each and every one of them, “Shoot first, ask questions later. Coulson, the bat guy is your-”

Suddenly, the raft began shaking cutting off Fury. It then rose out of the water and into the air. Everyone in New York watched in surprise at what was going on. Fury walked over to the ledge and then looked down before looking back up. In the sky above them was the man in the blue outfit from before.

“Evac now!” Fury ordered, “Abort the mission! Everyone off this barge!”

He then began running away, but stopped as he suddenly lifted into the sky towards the floating man. He pulled out his handgun and attempted to shoot at him, but the floating man merely lifted a finger which caused the gun to go flying off.

“Graviton,” Fury said angrily as he looked back at the man now known as Graviton.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman had managed to hack into the shield frequency which let him hear about the Raft, and since he knew that some secrets are dangerous he figured he better tag along to ensure that whatever was in the Raft didn't get out. I brought Coulson into the story, because i wanted to bring aspects of the MCU into this. such as the MCU Abomination which i prefer over the swamp monster like version and the MCU Ant-Man suit from the first Ant-Man movie for the same reason as Abomination.


	3. Breakout Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graviton's backstory is revealed. The Avengers are formed. Fury gets a warning from Batman

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2

 

**10 years ago…**

The SHIELD Helicarrier was undamaged and flying high above the skies of New York with helicopters surrounding it. Inside the Helicarrier, Director Fury was talking to a doctor.

"Unlimited resources, human test subjects," Fury said as he closed a file and looked at the doctor, "bottom line doctor, we're lucky to continue Abraham Erskine's work. Shield wants super soldiers, and we want you on our team."

"When do I start?" the doctor asked with a grin.

**A year or more later…**

The doctor stood at a control panel in the middle of a cerebro-like room and stared at glowing metal that was flaring.

"Pull the plug Doctor!" ordered Fury from the observation room.

"I said not yet!" the doctor yelled in response, "This is MY lab and I can control this!"

"Can't you feel the power?" the doctor asked with a smile as he looked at the energy.

"Shut it down Talbot!" Fury said sternly into a microphone, "That's an order!"

Instead of shutting it down, Talbot increased the power of the energized metal causing the ball of energetic metal to shrink before expanding. Talbot went flying back in the process and when he woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with restraints holding himself down and two medical doctors standing on either side of the bed.

"Why am I in restraints?" Talbot asked when he saw that he was tied down, "What happened to my lab?"

"It's okay Glenn," the male doctor said as he walked up, "There was an accident. We were concerned that you may have been exposed-"

The doctor was unable to finish his sentence, however, as Glenn Talbot interrupted him.

"What do you mean accident?" Glenn asked.

"I want to see my chart! I want-" Glenn demanded as his eyes started glowing and he forced the doctor up into the wall. He lost his commanding demeanor as he stared at the man before looking at the female doctor and doing the same to her but towards a window. Thankfully, the window was sturdy enough not to break. He then looked around in confusion.

"I don't understand," Glenn said confused before his restraints suddenly shredded and the bed exploded with nearby stuff exploding as well.

"I'm doing this," Glenn realized as the doctors grunted out of pain, "I'm controlling gravity itself."

He then forced the two doctors in front of him and held them there as he glared at them. The two doctors stared back at him with fear and the male doctor was sweating from the experience.

"I want to see Nick Fury!" Talbot ordered angrily, "Right now."

Suddenly, the room was flooded with gas and both he and the doctors fell onto the floor. The last thing he saw was Nick Fury looking at him from the observation room.

**Present Day…**

Glenn Talbot aka Graviton landed on the ground without looking at what had held him prisoner for who knows how long. Above him the tech that had controlled what was now his gloves and boots exploded. He hovered out of the containment tube that he was imprisoned in and looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" Glenn asked nobody in particular with some fear in his voice but mainly confusion, "How long have I been here?"

He then looked behind him and saw a man wearing a purple stocking hat that was skin-tight and wrapped around his head neck and tops of his shoulders and chest. On his head was a golden crown. On his shoulders he had white fur with black spots, a purple long-sleeved shirt, a golden belt, and golden gloves. His pants had a similar make-up minus the fur.

"Longer than me," the man said in a German accent, "and I have been here for six years."

In a fit of rage Glenn's power grew stronger while his eyes glowed.

"Furyyyyyyy!" Glenn yelled.

**Now…**

"What do you want Talbot?" Fury asked from his position suspended in the air in front of Graviton.

"Oh I think you know," Glenn said angrily, "I want to treat YOU with the same KINDNESS that you showed me! I'm going to take YEARS off of YOUR life!"

He then flexed his left hand causing Fury to cry out in pain. When Graviton stopped Fury looked back at him in rage.

"On second thought," Glenn said as he clenched his right fist, "I'll take it all."

Fury then began crying out in even more pain while Graviton cackled insanely. Graviton stopped laughing and gained a confused expression as he saw a hammer of some kind flying right at him. Suddenly, it slammed into his face causing him to lose concentration which released Fury from his hold. As he flew backwards Fury fell down towards the river below. Batman didn't waste time and leapt off of the Raft after Fury once Fury had fallen past them. As soon as he got to Fury he grabbed hold and then pulled out his grapnel gun and fired it. However, since the version of the Grapnel gun he had been using lately was only strong enough to carry one he clipped it onto Fury's belt. As Fury whizzed up Batman extended his cape and glided towards the portion of the Raft below. Before he got far he was halted in his path. He looked up and saw that Wasp had grabbed the back of his cape. She was straining, but managed to hold on to him.

"Wasp," Batman said in surprise.

"No time for small talk!" Wasp said as she flew herself and Batman to safety, "We gotta move!"

Above them the helicopter was carrying the shield agents and Nick Fury who was relaxing himself as to prevent any spasms due to the torture Graviton had just put him through. As Wasp flew Batman away from the Raft, said prison fell back to where it belonged behind them. When it had landed it caused a large wave of water to gush in a circle due to the impact. Batman looked behind him when he saw the wave gushing towards them. He quickly put on a rebreather and brought another out for Wasp, however that was proven unneeded as they had managed to outfly the wave which had settled back to safer levels. He then promptly put his rebreathers away as Wasp flew them to the docks.

**Up in the sky…**

Thor flew to a stop as Graviton flew towards him and did the same.

"Your power is impressive," Thor remarked, "for a mortal. Stand down now before anyone is hurt, and you may yet walk away from this."

"Fury called me Graviton," Glenn said insanely, "Fury, he knows. I can control gravity!"

His eyes then glowed as he continued, "I can do anything! I'll crush Fury! I'll crush you! And then I'll show the world the power I have!"

"I think not villain," Thor said with a smile before he whirled his hammer in the air to charge it with inertia.

"Have at thee!" Thor yelled as he then sped at Graviton.

**Somewhere over a farmland…**

Iron Man had managed to get far away from The Vault, but inevitably his damaged repulsor jets began sputtering which caused him to start falling.

"Wha-Whoa whoa!" Iron Man yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Gah!" he cried out in pain as he crash landed in a crop of corn stalks. He slowly got back up and grunted in pain as he did so.

"Great," Iron Man said as he looked around, "Never gonna get a taxi here."

"Jarvis," Iron Man said as he put his hand to the side of his head, "Any news from the helicarrier?"

" _Still sinking sir,"_  JARVIS said.

"Thanks," Tony said, "Open remote access to the Chicago armory."

" _Remote access initiated,"_  JARVIS replied,  _"Activating Mark VII armor."_

After Tony opened his faceplate he heard the sound of a tractor driving nearby. He turned around and waved.

"Hi," Tony said, "Just waiting for my ride."

The farmer didn't reply but continued staring at him as if Tony was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Tony then began searching the sky for his MK VII armor.

**At the New York docks…**

Batman, Wasp, and Ant-Man stood watching Thor and Graviton battle.

"Who or what is that guy?" Ant-Man asked Batman.

"I don't know," Batman said without turning away from the battle, "I do know that he has a grudge against… whoever the guy with the eyepatch is. He can also control gravity."

"The guy with the eyepatch is Nick Fury," Hank explained as he took off his helmet, "He is the director of shield. Essentially, a paramilitary group that police over any threat to america or the world in general. The Raft and the Big House? That's where they send criminals they or anyone else capture."

"Reminds me of Argus," Batman said narrowing his eyes, "I haven't had many good experiences with Argus."

Suddenly, Batman put his hand to his cowl's ears and listened intently.

"What's going on?" Wasp asked.

Batman then pulled out his cryptographic sequencer and brought up the shield frequency for all three of them to listen in.

" _Shield command,"_  Fury's voice said,  _"This is Director Nick Fury. I am declaring an Omega level emergency. Every shield agent, every Hulkbuster unit, the U.S Armed Forces. They are all now under my direct control."_

"Wow," Wasp said, "Nick Fury is actually worried."

"So am I," Batman said, "I have never faced a threat like that man. I have no idea how we can beat him."

"Who is he though?" Hank asked.

"I think Fury called him Talbot," Batman replied.

"The physicist?" Hank asked, "Nobody has heard from him in years since he joined shield. What happened to him?"

"Let's find out," Batman said with a smirk as he began hacking into the shield computer.

"You do know that's illegal right?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Legality flies out the window when a threat like that appears," Batman said bluntly.

"He does have a point Hank," Wasp said.

"Fine," Hank said, "but never again. Not when I'm around."

"I'm in," Batman said.

"So-" began Wasp.

"Not yet," Batman said, "I haven't found the right file."

A few minutes passed and then he narrowed his eyes when a firewall blocked him just as he found the right file.

"Dammit," Batman said, "The file is classified."

"Well can't you hack into it?" Wasp asked, "Classified flies out the window at this point doesn't it?"

**With Thor…**

Thor flew up and slammed Mjolnir down onto Graviton's head, but gravity kept it from making contact. Thor bashed at Graviton again twice, but to no avail. Thor then raised the hammer up with both hands and slammed down hard. Unfortunately, that was just as unsuccessful. Graviton then thrust out with his hand causing Thor to go flying backwards. When Thor stopped flying he hovering in place and glared at Graviton.

"Enough," Thor said and then began swinging his hammer in the air as lightning coalesced on it.

"This ends now!" Thor yelled as he threw Mjolnir at Graviton.

**At a Vital Sign Diner…**

The customers and the staff stopped what they were doing as they paid close attention to the news.

" _Reports are coming in from New York city of a possible earthquake,"_  the news anchor said,  _"Some are saying a tsunami. Hang on. We're receiving word now."_

The image switched to news footage of the SHIELD helicarrier slowly sinking into the river.

" _The shield helicarrier has just crashed into the bay outside the city,"_  the news anchor continued.

The image then switched to of a lightning storm happening in the sky, but it wasn't a normal lightning storm either.

" _And eyewitnesses are reporting that Thor is on the scene,"_  the news anchor concluded. Suddenly, outside the diner the Hulk crash landed onto the parking lot startling the customers and the staff. Hulk then barged in through the door not even caring that he had destroyed the doorway. Laying on his shoulders was Leonard Sampson who was still unconscious. The customers and the staff looked with fear at the Hulk as he stared at them. The customers then ran away in order to not be smashed by him since they still thought him to be a monster. Hulk then walked over to the counter prompting the woman to back away.

"Chicken soup," Hulk said as he placed Leonard on the counter. The woman looked down at him before looking back up at Hulk.

"Take care of him," Hulk added. The woman then put the coffee pitcher down and walked to Leonard. On the tv the news still showed footage of the goings on at New York. This time it showed Thor attacking Graviton without success. Then it showed Graviton punching Thor away from him. Sitting at a booth behind him was Bruce Banner.

"You could help," Bruce said attracting the Hulk's attention.

"What do you want?" Hulk asked Bruce.

"You could make a difference," Bruce said as Hulk walked up to him, "You could save Thor. Just like you saved Sampson in the cube."

"Funny," Hulk countered attracting the lady's attention, "I don't remember Thor ever coming to save me."

"If you help," Bruce reasoned, "It will help us. If you stand by other heroes, if you save lives, people will begin to see that the Hulk isn't a monster."

"That you CAN be a force for good," Bruce added.

"If I do this," Hulk said, "Then you do something for me."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I stay!" Hulk demanded, "I stay the Hulk! Not Banner!"

**Back with Thor…**

Thor swung at Graviton, but was punched back hard. The force of the punch sent Thor flying. He then righted himself and flew back towards Graviton.

**Down on the ground…**

Wasp, Batman, and Hank stood on the docks watching helplessly.

"I can't just stand here watching this," Wasp said irritated. She then turned to look at Batman and Hank as she continued, "We have to do something! Thor can't stop him! He'll come into the city!"

"Jan," Hank began as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're talking millions of people," Waps said with resolve as she began to shrink which allowed her wings to grow, "I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Jan!" Hank tried as he reached for her, "Jan wait!"

**In the sky…**

Thor swung down at Graviton, but just like before it was useless. Graviton then punched Thor sending him flying. Graviton then grabbed him with his gravity powers and pulled Thor to him before punching him again where he used his gravity powers to keep him still.

"Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?!" Glenn asked incredulously, "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality!"

Thor glared at him as Graviton continued, "I can remove gravity's effect on you hurtling you into space."

"Or I can increase it a thousand fold!" Glenn added as he sent Thor down to the bottom of the river, "LIKE THIS!"

Thor was unable to do anything as gravity began pulling him further down than just the river floor. Graviton then flew in the direction Fury's helicopter had gone, but was stopped when yellow energy blasted him.

"Glenn Talbot," Wasp said as she flew in front of his face, "You give theoretical physicists a bad name! Now knock it off! Before I make you!"

That only prompted Graviton to laugh before he asked, "Are you joking? With the power at my disposal I-"

He cried out in pain as Wasp zapped him in the nose before flying off. He kept crying out in pain as she kept blasting him with yellow energy.

**With Batman…**

"Wasp's right Hank," Batman said as he began typing on his forearm, "We have to take the gravity meta down."

"But…" Hank said, "It's not our place to fight! It's the authorities and the government's place to fight!"

"Look at what he on his own did to Thor!" Batman said as he pointed towards the river, "From what i know of Norse mythology, Thor is a god! If a god can be taken down by him, what do you think he'll do to the authorities and the government!"

"I…" Hank began before he sighed out of sadness, "You're right. I hate fighting, and I just want to go back to my experiments and my studies, but nobody else can take him down."

"Shrinking won't be of any use against him," Batman said as the Batmobile arrived, "You need to find another way to help. I'll help Wasp distract him till you've figured it out."

"What are you going to do?" Hank asked in confusion.

"I'm going to dress for the occasion," Batman said as he opened a compartment in the Batmobile and a bat symbol could be seen.

**With Iron Man…**

Iron Man was now flying over some trees in his MK VII armor as fast as he could to New York. His armor had the same coloring as before, but was designed unlike any he had ever designed before. It looked like the one from the first Avengers live action film.

"Jarvis can you pull satellite coverage on the scene?" Tony asked. Once Jarvis did he zoomed in on the image and saw Wasp fighting Graviton.

"Janet?" Tony asked in concern and then activated his back repulsor jets and flew faster through the air.

**Back with Wasp…**

She was still flying around Graviton blasting him causing him to cringe in pain.

"Ready to give up?" Wasp asked as she readied two more blasts.

Graviton's reply was to send out a wave of gravity at her to send her skidding across the water. Suddenly, something rammed into him. Graviton was unprepared so he was sent flying. When he stopped flying and hovered he widened his eyes at what he saw. It was an armored man with bat-shaped wings coming from his back. On the chest was a red bat symbol. Batman now wore the Hellbat armor.

"What are you supposed to be?" Glenn sneered, "Demon-Bat?"

"Close enough," Batman said before he flew at Graviton right his his right fist cocked back.

Graviton was ready for him this time and formed a gravity bubble around himself. Batman was prepared for that however and allowed his wings to transform into tendrils which wrapped around Graviton through the gravity bubble.

"What?!" Glenn exclaimed, "How… get the hell off of me!"

Graviton then sent out a wave of gravity sending Batman flying off with his tendrils letting go due to the sudden force. He then began falling to the river below, but his newly reformed cape managed to transform back into wings in order to halt his descent. Before Graviton could press his attack, he was rammed in the face by something. That something was Iron Man. He then grabbed Graviton and pushed him down towards the river before blasting him with his palm repulsors. Iron Man slowed to a hover as Graviton splashed into the river. The next second later Wasp had appeared.

"Hey Janet," Tony said as he looked at Wasp, "I knew we traveled in some of the same social circles, but I didn't know you came to parties like this. So who was that guy?"

"Some crazy physicist," Wasp replied, "Something to do with Nick Fury. Tony, am I glad to see you. I wasn't sure how much longer we were going to last after… oh no. Thor!"

She then flew down to the water with an urgent expression on her face.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Thor," Wasp explained, "You know? With the hammer? He's on the bottom of the ocean! We have to help him!"

"Allow me," Batman said as he flew into the water just as Iron Man was about to do the same. Iron Man stopped in his tracks and blinked at what he saw before he looked at Wasp.

"Who or what was that?" Tony asked in confusion.

"It's a long story," Wasp said, "I'll tell you about it later."

Currently, Batman was doing the best to get down to Thor. Unfortunately, the outfit he was wearing wasn't designed for aquatic exploration. He had just reached the bottom when he felt more than saw Graviton flying towards the surface of the river.

Above the river Iron Man and Wasp quickly flew out of the way as Graviton exploded out of the river.

" _Warning!"_  JARVIS said in alarm,  _"Gravitational field around the target is in flux! Extreme caution advised."_

"Jan," Tony said quickly, "The energy he's putting out? The only comparison is a black hole. This guy's trouble."

"You're right," Glenn said as his eyes glowed. Suddenly, Iron Man went flying up into the sky and out into space as his gravity had been switched to extremely light.

**Back with Hank…**

Hank watched Iron Man blast out into the air as he thought  _What was Batman implying when he said shrinking wouldn't… oh. That's it!_

He then switched the shrinking disk in his belt's buckle for an enlarging disk. After he put his helmet back on and closed it he pressed the growing button on one of his gloves and grew to the size of a giant. In the meantime, Wasp was flying around Graviton again constantly blasting him once more. Wasp managed to blast him once more, but was grabbed by Graviton. She then blasted him in the face which caused him to let go of her as he cringed back due to the pain. She then flew away just as two gigantic hands slammed around him.

"Hank," Wasp said, "You went big! How did you manage that? I thought the suit could only shrink?"

"Ask your brooding friend," Hank replied, "It was his idea. Now get out of here. I'll handle Graviton."

"What?" Wasp objected, "No, we're in this together!"

Suddenly, Hank's hands were forced apart by Graviton causing him to skid backwards with his feet dragging through the river's floor. Under the water Batman saw an arm poke out of the ground. He then grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could. However, the suits knack for draining his metabolism had almost drained him entirely so his strength was getting weaker by the second. Thankfully, Thor helped by pulling himself out. Unfortunately, by the time Thor had freed himself from the river floor Batman fell into unconsciousness as his metabolism had become completely drained.

**Above the river…**

Hank fell onto the docks unconscious, and Fury called to Graviton from next to Hank's prone body now that he had arrived at the docks.

"This is between us Talbot!" Fury yelled, "Do whatever you want with me, but no one else has to get hurt."

"No!" Glenn countered, "You wanted me to create a super soldier, but I've become so much more. I'm beyond human now. I'm going to crush you, and then show the world their new master's power! Destroying the city will be a good demonstration!"

On that note his eyes glowed as he used his power to bring Fury up to him.

"Goodbye Nick Fury!" Glenn said before flying towards him and clenching his fist. Suddenly, Nick Fury exploded. However, what really exploded was a robot built to look like Fury. That infuriated Graviton when he found out.

"Fury," Glenn growled as he held the robot's head in his left hand before crushing it. From behind a cargo container Fury glanced out for a second. He then went back to hiding behind the container as he muttered to himself, "That could'a gone better."

"Director Fury sir," Coulson said, "Before you attack him may I try to get through to him?"

"You'll get yourself killed Coulson," Fury said to one of the agents that stood next to him.

"He's my friend Director," Coulson said, "I have to try."

"Fine," Fury said, "You have one chance, and if that fails I'm giving out the order to take him down."

"Understood sir," Coulson said before he walked out into the open.

Graviton was about to fly towards the city when Coulson called out to him.

"Glenn!" Coulson yelled.

"Phil?" Glenn asked as he looked down at Coulson.

"Yes it's me Glenn," Coulson said, "Why don't you come on down so we can have a chat?"

"Okay," Glenn said, "We'll chat, but instead of me coming down there how about you come up here?"

Suddenly, Coulson went flying up into the air till he was in front of Graviton.

"Why are you here Coulson?" Glenn asked.

"I'm here because you're trying to destroy the city," Coulson answered honestly.

"I'm not really going to destroy it Phil," Graviton said, "I'm going to save it."

"From who?" Coulson asked.

"From shield," Graviton said, "From supervillains. From everybody. You should be proud of me Coulson. I'm finally doing the heroic thing."

"Glenn-" Coulson began.

"If you're worried that I'll go off the deep end then help me save this city!" Glenn said with excitement, "Like old times? Us against the world?"

"Glenn," Coulson said, "Shield isn't the bad guy."

"Then why did Fury betray me?!" Glenn asked as he got angry.

"He didn't," Coulson said, "Those powers… they're messing with your head. You were out of control. He did what he did to protect the world from you."

"Kumbaya Coulson," Glenn said unhappily before he dropped Coulson to the river below. Graviton then flew towards the city with the intent to "save" it.

**Later, at the City…**

He flew to a stop and began to use his gravity powers on the city. Buildings began cracking, metal bars fell from construction sites, and roads cracked. The entire population of New York began panicking and trying to escape the destruction of their city. Eventually, the entire city began floating into the sky causing some bridges to crack till it was suspended in the sky over the river which had filled the portion of the ground that was still connected to the city had been earlier. He then noticed a figure behind him and when he turned around he saw Thor floating there with his hammer in his hand. Thor then summoned some lightning around the hammer and flew towards Graviton where he bashed at him.

Unfortunately, the same thing that happened before occurred again. The gravity bubble stopped his hammer dead in its tracks. As Thor prepared another strike, Graviton raised his hands. However, unlike the prior attack Thor's second one sent Graviton rocketing through the air towards the suspended ground connected to the floating city. Thor smiled when he saw that Graviton was stuck in a man sized crater, but his smile vanished when he realized that should the city fall back to where it was a gigantic wave would be formed. He then flew to the bottom of the city and pushed on it as he tried to slow the descent. Fortunately, the city's descent didn't do too much to the water. Once the city had settled back into position Thor flew out of the water.

Not long later a hole appeared in the ground as Graviton burst from the ground with his eyes glowing. Suddenly, the still electrified Mjolnir rammed into him sending him skidding across the ground. The hammer then returned to Thor's hand where the lightning had faded from the hammer.

"I recommend," Thor said as he stared at Graviton, "you stay down mortal!"

Graviton laughed before he rose into the air as he said, "You think you can stop me?!"

"I beat you before!" Glenn continued as he prepared to attack, "I can do it again!"

Suddenly, a large orange beam of energy blasted down from the sky. Said energy forced Graviton down to the ground creating a crater. Thor looked up to see Iron Man flying towards them. They both flew down to the crater and stared at him.

"You really should listen to the man," Tony said as he stared down on Graviton.

Just after Graviton got to his feet a foot slammed down behind him startling him. Graviton then looked around and saw Giant Man staring at him.

"You're sick Glenn!" Hank tried, "You need help!"

"Or possibly more zapping," Wasp said as she flew in front of his face.

"No… no…The power I wield. I…" Glenn said as he sent out a wave of gravitational energy, "You are nothing to me!"

All of them were flung into buildings creating craters. In Giant-Man's case it was as wide as the entire building.

"I'm stronger than all of you!" Glenn yelled as he prepared to attack them all, "I'm the strongest one there is!"

Suddenly, the Hulk landed on a building behind him attracting his attention.

"You sure about that?" Hulk sneered before he leapt at Graviton and held him as they flew through the air. Hulk then let go long enough to grab his leg. Graviton was unable to do anything as Hulk punched him in the face as they flew across the river. They landed amongst some cargo containers and Hulk was the only one standing. However, Graviton managed to get back to his feet and use his powers against Hulk. However, Hulk was faster and jumped down smashing the ground. In the process a concussive wave sent Graviton flying along with several containers. In the sky Thor and Iron Man arrived on the scene.

"I did not realize there are ogres on Midgard," Thor said in surprise.

As soon as Graviton rammed into a metal piece of a crane he landed on his feet, but was barely able to put up the gravity bubble. Unfortunately, for him Hulk was apparently even stronger than gravity. He smashed down on Graviton with both fists sending Graviton crashing through the crane to the ground below. As Giant-Man and Wasp arrived on the scene they saw Graviton go flying with the Hulk after him.

"Is that the Hulk?" Hank asked in surprise. Wasp wasn't even paying attention however as she noticed that Batman was unconscious and doing the dead man's float in the water.

"Batman!" Wasp said as she flew down towards him. She grew to normal size as she got into the water and proceeded to pull Batman to the docks. Once she got him onto a dock she checked his pulse and saw that it was faint. She slowly, removed the helmet from the Hellbat suit and saw that it was a man with black hair and looked kinda handsome. Rich guy handsome at that. However, she also noticed that there was water around his mouth. She then began performing CPR on him. Hank looked away from her and back to Hulk's battle.

"No!" Graviton yelled as Hulk began smashing down at him. Suddenly, the Hulk was forced through the ground by gravitational energy causing the ground to follow suit.

"Take him down!" Iron Man yelled as he flew at Graviton. However, he and Thor were easily taken down by Graviton. Giant-Man was next as Graviton used his powers to force him to trip and fall down as he was running. Suddenly, he heard a coughing sound and looked over to see Wasp trying to save Batman.

"Wasp," Batman groaned as he woke up and looked with blurry vision. He saw not only her, but Graviton coming closer.

"Run," Batman said as he subtly pressed a button on an object in his hands.

"I'm not going to abandon you Batman," Wasp said as she turned towards Graviton.

"Loyalty," Graviton said, "I admire that quality in you. I wish my friends had that quality as well, but they betrayed me."

Before he could use his power on her something rammed into him, and Wasp blinked twice when she saw what it was. It was a strange looking black vehicle which immediately drove straight towards her and Batman.

When it reached Batman the door opened. Wasp looked inside out of curiosity, but then back at Batman in concern.

"Get me inside," Batman groaned, "Hurry."

Wasp quickly helped him up and then half carried half walked him to the vehicle. Once she reached it, Batman fell into the driver's seat. As soon as he had he pressed a button which opened a compartment and popped out a syringe.

"Charges my metabolism," Batman explained quietly, "This suit drains it fast."

Wasp nodded once before she grabbed the syringe and stuck the needle into his neck and injected him with the stuff.

"Look at you fools," Glenn said cockily, "I possess the power of the universe itself!"

"I AM POWER!" Graviton yelled as he rose into the air causing a tornado of random objects, including the batmobile, to orbit him.

"Can't move," groaned Iron Man as he struggled to get up, "Can you?"

"Nay," Thor groaned back, "The others…"

In the tornado of random crap Batman had regained enough energy to aim a spare grapnel gun. It was unlikely that it'd reach Graviton, but fortunately it did indeed wrap itself around Graviton's arm. He then began getting pulled slowly to Graviton. Normally he'd be there in maybe two minutes, but he was slowed down because of the gravitational energy. When he arrived he grabbed Graviton and clamped a collar around him. The collar wasn't a normal collar. It was a power dampening collar that he had stored in the Batmobile. He doubted it'd work on Graviton, but fortunately it did just the trick. Now he and Graviton was falling towards the ground and before they could hit the ground Iron Man caught Batman.

"Whoever you are," Iron Man said as he flew to the ground, "You just saved the day."

"No!" yelled out Graviton in panic, "This is impossible! I am the God of Gravity! Nobody can beat me!"

Suddenly, the Hulk grabbed him and began swinging him onto the floor several times before he stopped and threw him down onto the ground wounded and in pain.

"Puny god," Hulk sneered as he stood over him.

"Ow," squeaked Glenn.

**Later…**

Batman had put his usual suit on by the time shield arrived and he was staring at all the destruction Graviton had caused. Thor had pulled Hank, Iron Man, and the Hulk into a group hug as he gleefully said, "Let's celebrate!"

"Freeze!" yelled a shield agent with a giant bazooka, "Step away from the Hulk!"

Batman narrowed his eyes as he walked over to stand next to the other heroes.

"He's a fugitive from the cube!" continued the shield agent as other agents surrounded them with weapons aimed at the Hulk. The Hulk prepared to defend himself, but Iron Man got in the way.

"You want the Hulk," Iron Man said as he raised his arms, "You go through me. The Hulk saved us all. He's a hero, as sure as any of us."

Hank, Thor, and Wasp stood up as they too agreed with Iron Man. Batman took a minute to decide, but he too stepped up.

"Stand down," ordered Fury as he walked up, "We got bigger problems than the Hulk. 74 supervillains are on the loose all across the country. Maybe the world by now. We also got hacked today."

"Make that 73," Batman said as he pulled out the sphinx creature from his utility belt. It was still shrunken down and was tied by several rubber bands, "and I was the one who hacked you."

"You did what?!" Fury yelled angrily, "Arrest him!"

The agents took a step forward, but Iron Man and the others except for Hulk prepared to fight.

"He also saved us all," Iron Man said, "Without him the Hulk wouldn't have been able to incapacitate Graviton. Especially since his power dampening collar shorted out right before Hulk incapacitated the threat."

"Hacking into shield systems is illegal," Fury said, "And I know nothing about him. I don't trust anyone I don't know."

"You don't trust anyone period," Hank said.

"How did the prisoners escape Fury?" Iron Man demanded changing the subject.

"I don't know," Fury replied, "but we can find out together. Come work for me. As shield agents you can make a real difference."

"No," Hank said as he walked up, "This is your fault isn't it. Shield created Graviton. Whatever you had Talbot doing, it changed him. You kept it under wraps, and this happened."

"You're just as bad as Amanda Waller!" Batman said as he gave his infamous bat-glare.

"Fury's right," Iron Man decided as he spoke to the other heroes.

"What?!" Wasp exclaimed, "You of all people are going to work with shield?"

"No," Tony explained, "He's right about us making a difference together. One on one we can each take down a villain or two, but 73? None of us can do it alone. Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things. The world needs us, but not as shield agents. As a team on our own. Together we can can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"We can be Avengers," Wasp said with a smile as she hovered in the air.

"Huh," Hulk said, "Good name."

"Director Fury," said one of the agents as he stared at a datapad, "We have the security footage online. Graviton didn't wake until after the supervillain prisons shut down. Couldn't have been responsible."

"And if he wasn't," Fury asked thoughtfully, "Who was?"

Batman was back at his Batmobile when somebody stopped him. He looked at the hand touching his shoulder and saw Iron Man with Hank, Thor, Wasp, and even Hulk looking at him.

"Leaving so soon?" Tony asked.

"I work better alone," Batman said.

"Not what I witnessed," Wasp said in concern, "Why don't you join us? You can be an Avenger alongside us."

"I'm not a people person," Batman said bluntly as he looked away, "but when you need me. And you will. Call me."

He then jumped into the Batmobile and drove off leaving them behind.

**Later, with Fury…**

Nick Fury was busy looking over security footage now that he was at a SHIELD bunker when the power suddenly turned off. He narrowed his eye as he looked around and pulled out his sidearm. Once he neared what he remembered to be the doorway he was slammed against the wall and his sidearm was knocked out of his hand. As the emergency lights turned on Fury saw Batman holding him against the wall.

"So now you show your true colors," Fury sneered, "I should've had you arrested regardless of your heroics."

"I'm not your enemy," Batman said as he pulled out his bat-brand, "but if you ever do something as stupid as create another supervillain again… I will find you."

He then punched at Fury, but hit the wall next to him. As the lights flicked on again Batman was gone and the bat symbol was next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Hellbat outfit because i couldn't think of a better way for Batman to have a chance in a fight against Graviton. i know that normally he would be as trapped as Iron Man, Hank, Wasp, and Thor during the tornado of random crap scene, but i figured that the Hellbat suit would give Batman enough strength to withstand the gravitational energy. i apologize if i did the Hellbat suit wrong in any way, but i have never read the comics that involved it. i only used what i knew it had because i looked up what Batman's strongest suit would be. i tried to be as accurate to the comic version of the suit as possible, but i suspect i had failed in some aspects. don't worry. story's not over yet.


	4. Solo Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman meets Spider-Man and Luke Cage. Bruce meets Matt Murdock. Magneto makes a cameo appearance. Deadpool.

Chapter 3: Solo Act

It had been a day or so since the Graviton incident and Batman was currently in an abandoned warehouse repairing his tumbler aka the Batmobile. He wasn't even in his outfit. Instead he was wearing a muscle shirt, jeans, and some work boots. He wiped his brow as he paused what he was doing to refresh himself with a water bottle. He had no idea what he was going to do now, but he didn't think he was going to stick with being a superhero. Being a superhero was what got his wife and daughter killed. However, he did promise to help the newly formed Avengers should they call him. With that in mind he was content to be a part time hero. The next problem he had to solve was how he could live a normal life with him not having any background in this world. It would be too easy for SHIELD to find him as his face wouldn't be on any database in the world. As he put his water bottle down he felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly stood up and swung his wrench as soon as he turned around. Surprisingly, his wrench broke as it hit an african american man wearing a yellow hoodie.

"That wasn't smart," the man sighed before he picked up Bruce Wayne and then carried him.

"Release me," Bruce said as he wrapped his legs around the man's arm and twisted hard.

"Can't," the man replied, "You attacked me which means I can't trust you. If you hadn't I'd be willing to talk it out."

"Don't take it personally," Bruce replied, "I don't trust anybody, and I have no desire to be captured by shield."

"You're a fugitive?" the man said, "Explains why you were hiding out in an abandoned warehouse."

"Not a fugitive!" Bruce snarled as he then kicked the man in the throat. No matter how tough or strong he was, he had no ability to withstand an attack to his throat.

The man then dropped Bruce in reflex who spun in the air and placed his hand on the ground before placing his feet on the ground. He quickly ran back towards his Batmobile before the man could react and leapt over it to the other side. He quickly put on his batsuit and then pulled out a device. He quickly put that on his chest and waited as it wrapped around him. When it was done, he was now in his new improved Power Suit. This suit was designed to take on Superman, and was even stronger than his original version. This one allows him to withstand heat vision, and withstand the impact of a kryptonian flying at him with fists extended. Suddenly, the Batmobile was lifted and when Batman turned around he saw that his opponent was indeed strong. He was pretty sure he could take him with his Power suit though.

"Put down the car," Batman said calmly.

"Sure thing," the man smirked as he slammed it down on Batman. However, to his surprise Batman managed to hold it off with his hands. Similar to how Atlas holds up the world.

"How?" the man asked.

"This suit was designed to take on a Kryptonian," Batman said, "It enhances my strength."

"What's a-" the man began before Batman wrenched the Batmobile away from him and then threw it across the warehouse before leaping at him. The man was knocked onto his back by Batman who then began punching downwards onto his face. The man then pushed upwards on Batman sending him into the air. Batman used that to his advantage as he cocked his right fist back with an attempt to deliver a knockout punch. He missed, however, as the man rolled away. Now Batman was stuck with his hand in a small hole caused by his fist. As he tried to wrench his fist free the man grabbed him and then swung him around before throwing him through a wall.

"Surrender and I'll go easy on you," the man said as he walked through the hole in the wall.

Batman's only response was to deliver an uppercut when sent the man flying through the air and back into the warehouse. As the man got up while massaging his chin he saw Batman running right at him. As soon as Batman reached him he ducked Batman's attack and punched him hard in the stomach when sent him flying back out of the warehouse and into a street lamp.

Batman blinked his eyes till his vision stopped blurring and slowing picked himself up from the ground as his attacker walked towards him. He quickly picked up the broken street lamp and swung just as the man got close enough.

"Enough!" the man said as he caught the street lamp, "You won't beat me."

"That's what you think," Batman said before he activated the electrical cords he added into the power suit and sent the electrical current down through the street lamp and into the man's hands. The man may have unbreakable skin, but his durability against lightning and electricity isn't so great. The man cried out in pain as he swung the street lamp pulling Batman into the air and then back down into the pavement on the other side of him.

Batman slowly got back to a crouching position, but just as he did he saw his attacker's fist was on a direct path to his face. Suddenly he stopped when someone spoke.

"Stop!" said a newcomer. When both Batman and the man looked towards the speaker they saw what looked like a teen in a skin tight red and blue spandex suit with web patterns on it.

"Spidey," the man began, "This guy is wanted by shield. That makes him a criminal!"

"Luke," Spidey said as he swung down to them on a white rope which he shot from his wrist, "He helped take down that gravity guy the day the Avengers formed. He's a hero. You both are."

"Then why is shield after him?" Luke demanded.

"It's because I hacked into their systems the first day I got here," Batman said as he stood up.

"You did what?!" Spidey exclaimed.

"You heard me," Batman replied bluntly.

"See," Luke said, "He's a criminal. He has to be turned into shield."

"Shield created Graviton," Batman said with narrowed eyes, "Now tell me who the villain is."

Luke Cage just blinked twice in surprise at what Batman said before he relaxed himself.

"Let me re-introduce myself," Luke said as he held out his hand, "I'm Luke Cage. I defend Harlem."

"I'm Batman," Batman said as he reluctantly shook Luke's hand.

"Now that my job is done," Spidey said, "I have to get back to patrolling the streets."

"Hold it," Batman said as he grabbed Spidey's shoulder, "Do your parents know what you're up to at night?"

"I have an aunt," Spidey said with narrowed eyes, "And if she did, she'd ground me for life. Especially since I've been lying to her about it for years."

"Then maybe you should quit before you lose everything that matters to you," Batman said.

"I can't," Spidey said as he removed himself from Batman's grasp, "You wouldn't understand why."

Without another word he shot a web into the air to a building and swung away.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay besides that warehouse?" Luke Cage asked suddenly just as Batman headed back to the warehouse.

"No," Batman admitted, "I'm literally homeless."

"I think I know someone who can help you out," Luke said with a smile, "His name is Danny Rand. If you're willing to accept help, then you can find him during the day at Rand industries."

"I'll think about it," Batman said as he resumed his way to the warehouse.

**In the morning…**

Bruce woke up aching as he had to sleep in the warehouse which he had patched up after his fight with Luke Cage. Unfortunately, there were no beds in the warehouse so he had to resort to sleeping on some cardboard boxes he had found. He then slowly got up and stretched to reduce the stiffness. Once he felt satisfied with the fluidity of his movements he walked over to the Batmobile and sighed as he looked at the dents, scrapes, and whatnot it had received last night. Before he could get to working on it he heard some footsteps. He quickly covered the Batmobile in a cloth and hid it from view with some crates that had been left behind when the ones who owned the warehouse moved. He turned around just as somebody opened the entrance and walked in.

"Hi," the suited man said as he walked towards Bruce as he tapped his cane on the floor, "I'm Matt Murdock of Nelson and Murdock."

"Okay then," Bruce said with narrowed eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on behalf of Danny Rand of Rand Enterprises," Matt replied once he stopped walking.

"What does he want with me?" Bruce asked before he remembered what Luke Cage said.

"He would like to set you up with a place to live," Matt replied, "A friend of his informed him of your predicament."

"Then why didn't he meet me in person?" Bruce asked as he crossed his arms.

"Mr. Rand is a very busy man," Matt explained, "He had fully intended to come meet you himself, but he was called away on urgent business that required his immediate attention."

"Let's go somewhere… comfortable to discuss this," Bruce said as he didn't want to be in the warehouse much longer.

"Of course," Matt agreed, "I know a restaurant we can go. Serves delicious pizza."

**Meanwhile, across town…**

A man in a red and black tactical suit was firing two side arms at a gang of criminals. When he saw them aim a bazooka at him he immediately took off running and jumped over a blast proof door that had been torn down by a super powered criminal. Said criminal had vanished as soon as he arrived. The man had just gotten behind the door when the rocket hit the door. He checked to see how many bullets he had left, but when he saw that he was out he sighed as he holstered the guns.

"Maximum effort," the man said as he pulled out two katanas. He then jumped over the door and ran at them ninja style. The first one he reached got decapitated as the man passed him and the second one got skewered in the gut. He quickly span around and threw a katana at the criminal that had the rocket launcher and impaled him in the foot causing him to misfire and blow up three others.

"Wow," the man said as he walked to retrieve his katana, "You guys should really learn not to bunch up. Makes this too easy."

As soon as he wrenched his blade from the criminal he sliced up cutting him in half. He then turned around and stopped with wide eyes.

"Oh hey guys," the man said, "I'm Deadpool, but of course you know that. Yes I'm Ryan Reynolds version. No I'm not the same guy from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: New Enemies and Allies. Or from Deadpool: The Series for that matter. I'm a whole new Ryan Reynolds Deadpool. I bet you're wondering as to why I'm in a Batman centered chapter… well the reason is… actually that's a spoiler. Can't tell you. I bet you're going to love it."

Suddenly, his phone began ringing and he stabbed his katanas into the ground as he pulled it out.

"Hold on readers," Deadpool said, "I've gotta answer this."

Deadpool then turned away from the "camera" and stood around with his phone to his ear.

"Blah blah blah," Deadpool said as he put a hand on his waste, "Blah, blah blah. Blah!"

He then put the phone away and turned back to the "camera" and sighed.

"Employers can be such dicks," Deadpool said, "Don't you think? Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I was saying 'Blah' instead of an actual sentence. The reason is… I wasn't about to reveal anything to you guys. It would've been a spoiler, and a lot of people hate spoilers. MARVEL does as well. That's why they didn't tell Tom Holland anything of Infinity War prior to his scenes while filming."

He then looked around before he whispered, "I think they secretly hate him."

He then grabbed his katanas and shook the blood off before sheathing them in their scabbards as he walked towards the vault's exit.

"See you guys on the flipside," Deadpool said before he snorted as he added, "Totally forgot that was a theRadBrad quote."

**Back with Bruce…**

Bruce had managed to clean himself up even though he had lived in an abandoned warehouse for a day or two. He wasn't sure as he didn't really have a clock on hand. He and Matt Murdock were now at the local pizza place and sitting down at a booth.

"Here are the houses we have available for you Mister…" Matt trailed off.

"Wayne," Bruce replied, "Bruce Wayne."

"Which would you like to use till you are back on your feet?" Matt asked, "Just say the number if you will."

Bruce looked over the images for each of the houses of which there were four in total. One was a small one bedroom house which would be easy to clean, but wouldn't be ideal for him to store his alter ego's possessions. The second was bigger, had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a basement, a living room, and a working area. Better, but again not ideal. The third one was an apartment… that was a big no. The final one was a mansion for all intents and purposes. It was perfect.

"I'll use number 4," Bruce said.

"You sure?" Matt asked with a frown, "It's a bit big to take care of yourself…"

"My possessions require a lot of space," Batman said, "otherwise i would've gone with the one bedroom house."

"Okay then," Matt said as he gathered the images and put them back into the file

"If you have any more questions or you need a lawyer just call this number," Matt said as he pulled out a business card.

"Nelson and Murdock," Bruce read, "Attorneys at Law."

"Now let's eat," Matt said as the waitress arrived. The waitress looked like Chloe Bennett from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season 1.

"Hi I'm Skye," said the waitress, "and I'll be your server for today."

"May we see the menus?" Bruce asked before he amended he request, "I mean may I have a menu."

"Sure thing," Skye said before she walked away from the booth.

"Sorry-" Bruce began.

"No apologies necessary," Matt interrupted, "I'm guessing you haven't been around blind people much."

"No," Bruce replied, "Not really."

When Skye returned she handed the menu to Bruce and he took it graciously. She patiently stood by as Bruce looked over the menu.

"I'm feeling adventurous today," Bruce said as he put down the menu, "I'll have the macaroni and cheese pizza today."

"That's a first," Skye said as she jotted down a note.

"And you?" Skye asked as she turned to Matt.

"I'll just have the extra cheese cheese pizza," Matt said, "If I got anything else my taste buds would go into overdrive. It already makes certain things I've never liked more agreeable than my former favorite foods."

"Okay then," skye said as she jotted down the order, "What you would like for drinks and/or appetizers?"

"I'll take a glass of water," Bruce said, "And I guess i'll have some of those bosco sticks that were on the menu."

"How many?" Skye asked.

"How much is the default?" Bruce asked in return.

"Around five," Skye replied.

"I'll have ten then," Bruce said.

"I'll have a water as well," Matt spoke up, "You can put a lemon in mine though. I'll have some mostaccioli."

"Okay then," Skye said with a smile, "See you in a bit."

She then cringed as she realized what she said.

"You are forgiven," Matt said, "Easy mistake. It's just a commonly used phrase after all."

**Later that day…**

Batman had just returned to his warehouse when he heard the police scanner going off. He quickly ran to his Batmobile and jumped into the driver's seat as he listened to it.

" _All officers be advised,"_  said the woman on the other end,  _"We have a code blue at 4th and broadway. Repeat, we have a code blue."_

From what Bruce remembered as he had skimmed through the shield systems a day ago a "code blue" was the code that police, ambulance drivers, and firefighters used to describe a supervillain. Instinctively, he put on his normal batsuit and drove off in the Batmobile as he used a cloaking device to hide it from any form of tracking devices like satellites as well as recording equipment. When he arrived at the location he turned the Batmobile off and got out. He then fired his grapnel gun up towards a building and zipped upwards. When he got there he saw a man in a red and black outfit slicing at cops as a guy with a flat head got into a black unmarked van while holding what looked like a bazooka in hand. He pulled out his deactivation gun and aimed it at the bazooka. He then glided down to take out the red and black villain. As he did that, the flat headed guy tried to fire his bazooka but failed.

"Slice!" Deadpool yelled as he chopped a cop's hand off. He then swung towards another cop, but was kicked away and fell onto the ground in a daze. He looked up and saw three men in bat outfits floating around.

"Hey," Deadpool said as he unsteadily got up, "three on one isn't fair."

Batman only raised an eyebrow as Deadpool shook his head to clear out the dizziness.

"I advise you surrender yourself," Batman said as he took a step forward.

"Yep," Deadpool said as he looked into the "camera" and continued, "This is why I'm this chapter guys. Vote for me to win, and if you do free chimichangas for the lucky voters. That is if I win. If I lose… you'll get nothing but shame and ridicule."

"The cops outnumber the criminals over there," Batman said, "so I'd say that the vote isn't in your favor."

"I wasn't talking to you Christian Bale or Ben Affleck," Deadpool said, "You can't be Kevin Conroy, cause he never puts on the suit. So, whichever one you are… go back to DC comics. We don't need you here. MARVEL comics doesn't even want you here either."

"Okay?" Batman said in confusion as to what he was talking about. Suddenly, he had to go on the defensive as Deadpool leapt at him.

"Too slow!" Deadpool yelled as he swung both his katanas at Batman. Unfortunately for him, Batman managed to block the attacks.

"Oh son of a bi-" Deadpool said as Batman moved his arms to the side forcing Deadpool's katanas to do the same and kicked hard.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Batman asked as Deadpool cried out profanities.

"You shut your mouth dickthistle!" Deadpool yelled, "Go back to being the silent brooding asshole!"

Deadpool then attacked again, but just like before Batman caught it in his spike things. Unlike before he wrenched the katana out of Deadpool's hands before throwing the blade down onto the floor. Deadpool then delivered a spinning kick at Batman, but he caught the leg and spun it causing Deadpool to spin in the air. Deadpool then fell onto the ground and unsteadily got back to his feet.

"That's it motherfucker," Deadpool said as he pulled out a 9mm side arm, "Say hello to my little friend."

He then fired at Batman, but Batman quickly dodged out of the way as he threw a batarang at Deadpool. When the batarang hit him, Deadpool looked down and them back up at Batman.

"Really?" Deadpool asked, "a bladed boomerang?"

"Wait for it," Batman said. Suddenly, the batarang began zapping Deadpool causing him to spaz about.

"This isn't fair!" Deadpool yelled, "This battle was suppose to be epic!" As soon as he stopped spazzing about he saw Batman's fist flying right at him.

"Shit," Deadpool said as time seemed to slow down, "Did I forget to lock my apartment?"

When time resumed Batman's fist collided with his face and he was rendered unconscious.

Suddenly, some kind of force grabbed Batman and sent him flying into a wall.

"So you're the one that took down Graviton," said an old man wearing a purple outfit and a purple helmet as he flew down to the street, "How did a mere homo-sapien defeat a meta of his caliber?"

"Shit!" said one of the cops, "It's Magneto!"

They then pulled out their guns and fired at him, but Magneto directed one of his arms to stop the bullets in their tracks and then slowly sent them back to the cops.

"Humans and their guns," Magneto said in disgust, "They never learn."

Suddenly, Magneto was blasted to the side by orange energy. When the bullets and Batman fell to the ground Magneto looked up and saw Iron Man.

"I suggest you stop what you're doing Magneto," Iron Man said, "If you do I think the 'homo-sapiens' will be much more merciful to you."

"Iron Man," laughed Magneto in amusement, "For a man with that vast intellect you seem to have no idea as to why I'm called Magneto."

Before Magneto could use his powers on Iron Man a bolt of lightning blasted into him.

"I know why," Iron Man said as he gestured behind him, "That's why I brought them."

Both Batman and Magneto looked to see a black jet floating in the air and a woman with white hair, a form fitting black suit, and a cape that connected with her arms stood there with her hand raised.

"Charles," Magneto growled, "Of course."

"You're outnumbered Magneto," Batman said, "Surrender now."

"You win this time humans," Magneto snarled as he rose into the air, "But I WILL win the war, and the mutants will rise the only species on this planet."

They watched Magneto fly off as the x-men's jet chased him away from the scene with Storm zapping at him with lightning.

Batman then grappled up to the top of a building and headed towards the location he left the tumbler. Before he could glide down to it Iron Man appeared next to him.

"Still not interested in being a full time member?" Tony asked, "You won't be able to stand a chance against most of the villains in this reality."

"So, you've figured it out," Batman said.

"You being an interdimensional traveler is the only way that can explain your sudden arrival," Tony said, "So."

"I need to get used to working alone again," Batman said, "I can't rely on a team anymore. That's what…"

"Something bad happened to you recently didn't it?" Tony asked.

Batman didn't even bother responding to him as he jumped off the building and glided to the Batmobile. Tony watched as the Batmobile suddenly vanished from his vision, and when he opened his face plate he saw it again but only for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. this was a shorter chapter. however, i didn't really feel like doing a long chapter with Bruce just trying to fit in with Batman rarely being in it. I hope you enjoyed Deadpool's appearance. He may return again, but I'm not completely sure. I only brought Magneto in because Deadpool was in it and he's a mutant and Deadpool has always been in mutant heavy stuff. with Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Ultimate Spider-Man being the only two exceptions i know of.


	5. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk gets mind controlled. Amora and Skurge attack.

Chapter 4: Some Assembly Required

 

Bruce Wayne had just exited Rand Enterprises after he had finished his meeting with Danny Rand when he noticed a man-sized baboon wearing a strange costume exit a building through a window a few stories up. He thought for a second on if he should go deal with it, but eventually his heroic self decided for him. He quickly ran to an alley and entered it as he began undoing his white button down shirt revealing a bat symbol.

“Freeze!” yelled a policewoman as she aimed a sidearm at the baboon which was crouched on the ground with a duffle bag full of money inside of it. She then prepared to fire, but before she could the baboon turned around and did the dracula pose as he used hypnotic abilities on her. He then exhaled some sort of fume causing her to fall down unconscious as he hurried away. He headed straight towards a sewer manhole and began pulling on the lid. Suddenly, he was zapped in the rear end by yellow energy which caused him to turn around as he searched for the attacker.

“Mandril right?” Wasp asked out of his line of sight, “Baboon guy? Pheromone powers?”

He then looked down and saw her standing next to some fallen dollar bills.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to put down the money and surrender,” Wasp said with her fists on her hips, “Or else you WILL be beat up.”

Mandril then laughed before he said while leaning down, “Wasp? You think I’m scared of you?”

“I’ll tear those wings off and-” began Mandril before something penetrated his arm causing him to cry out in pain. The next second later he was pulled through the air, and then clotheslined by someone behind him who quickly swung down at him knocking him to the floor.

“Stay down,” Batman said wearing a lighter version of his batsuit which was purely cloth. His cape didn’t even allow him to glide or float down safely. This outfit was the same one from BTAS Vol 4.

“I think you broke my back man!” Mandril cried out in pain.

“Guess you won’t be committing any more crimes for a while,” Batman said before he kicked down on Mandril’s face knocking him out.

Batman then noticed that Iron Man and Thor had arrived, and felt some rumbling which meant that Hank was nearby as well. He looked up to his right and saw Hank in his giant form. He also saw the Hulk who had somehow arrived without him noticing. He was surprised and a little freaked out at how stealthy the Hulk could be.

“Nice suit,” Wasp commented, “doesn’t seem that useful though…”

“It has its uses,” Batman said before he turned around and headed towards an alleyway.

“You may have promised to help us should we call,” Iron Man spoke up, “but I don’t think that’ll be enough in the long run.”

“I told you before,” Batman said over his shoulder, “I don’t do teams anymore. Relying on others makes you weak. Vulnerable to attack when you least expect it.”

“True,” Iron Man countered, “But it can make you stronger than you ever could be as a solo act as well.”

Batman didn’t even reply as he continued walking into the shadows of the alleyway, and vanished into the shadows leaving the Avengers disappointed and Hulk bored.

“Man of Bats is very strange,” Thor commented.

“You’re one to talk,” Iron Man countered, “You carry a hammer into battle.”

“This is no mere hammer!” Thor said defensively, “This is Mjolnir! Mjolnir has been used in several-”

“Yeah yeah,” Iron Man interrupted, “Save it. Why don’t you take the poo-flinger to Shield or something?”

**At night, at the docks…**

Some crew members of a cargo ship were standing around on break while above them a shadowy figure in a trenchcoat leapt from container to container. The figure’s luck ran out, however, as one of the workers saw him walking away from the area.

“Hey!” a man cried out, “Stop that guy!”

“Looks like we got ourselves a stow away boys,” said one of the crew.

“Grab him!” he finished as he allowed a chain to hang from his hands.

The figure turned around as a guy ran at him, but suddenly the coat was all that was left as the figure was in the air. As soon as the figure landed he tripped one man that came at him causing him to fly into another and then swiped at another sending him to the floor. He jumped over another and kicked him in the back before delivering a knockout punch to a final guy. He then exited the ship quickly before they could come to.

**Later, the next day…**

A ginger haired woman with her hair tied into a ponytail sat on a bench with a clipboard in one hand and looking at a watch which was her wrist. The place she was at currently was what was going to be the Avenger’s new home. It was called Avengers Mansion and she was impatient for them to arrive.

“Well,” she said nervously as she looked at the Hulk, “thank you for actually being on time.”

“Unlike the others,” she finished as a woman and her dog stared at the Hulk while walking by. A big guy with a strange mustache walked by alongside a blonde woman that had a suspicious look to them, but for some reason Hulk didn’t even notice them. Especially, Thor who was flying to the ground.

“Ho!” Thor called out as he landed on the ground, “Miss Potts.”

“And Hulk,” Thor said while walking towards him when he saw the not so jolly green giant, “It is good to see you again.”

“Are you ready for the upcoming battles?” Thor asked as he placed his hand on Hulk’s shoulder.

“You ready to get a watch?” Hulk asked angrily as he swatted Thor’s hand away.

“We’re here,” Wasp said as she flew in between Thor and Hulk, “Sorry we’re late. I had to tear Hank away from his lab.”

They then watched as Hank grew to his normal height, and Hank decided he had to defend himself.

“It was an important experiment,” Hank said.

“Friend Pym,” Thor said while Wasp landed on his helmet, “I did not see you there.”

“I expected you to be…” Thor continued as Hank turned to look at him while opening his helmet, “giant.”

“Really?” Hank asked curiously, “Why?”

“Thy giant self seems more useful,” Thor explained. As they talked Hulk got annoyed as Iron Man still hadn’t arrived.

“Well,” Hank began to explain, “actually-”

“Where’s Stark?!” Hulk practically yelled.

“Sorry,” Tony said as he arrived in the air and began his descent to the ground, “Sorry everyone. I got caught up in a meeting.”

At a look from Pepper he amended his explanation as he removed his helmet, “Uh… actually I missed that meeting too.”

“Anyway,” Tony said changing the subject, “Thanks for coming, and welcome to…”

“Avengers Mansion,” Tony finished as he gestured to the building.

“This was my-” began Tony as Hulk smashed the gates open angrily before walking in.

“You know that…” Tony said in annoyance, “was really rude.”

**Later, inside the mansion…**

_“Greetings,”_ said a robotic voice with a british accent, _“Thor Odinson.”_

Thor then leaned back from a panel on the wall and looked over his shoulder with confusion etched on his face. The room he stood was very big, had what looked like a white marble staircase, white columns, and on the floor was the Avengers symbol.

“What manner of palace is this?” Thor asked.

“This was a museum for the Maria Stark foundation,” Tony replied, “My mother’s home. I had it upgraded since the breakout. I thought this could be our headquarters.”

“Swanky,” Wasp commented as she flew upward.

“The Mansion is run by Jarvis,” Tony explained, “My personal artificial intelligence. Anything you need, Jarvis will provide. Say hi Jarvis.”

 _“Indeed,”_ Jarvis said.

**Meanwhile, in another part of town…**

Bruce Wayne was back in his business suit as he and Danny Rand stepped out of a limo and stared at the house he had chosen. Danny then led him to the house and through it as he showed Bruce everything the house had. The kitchen was bare, but fairly big, it had a walk-in freezer, and a pantry big enough to hide three display cases for his batsuits. It had around five bedrooms which were as bare as the rest of the house. Only one of them was directly connected to one of the three bathrooms. There was an indoor pool which took up a big portion of the left of the mansion which was also empty. There was an empty library, a living room with space for a giant flat screen tv, a dining room with a long table, and a basement which opened up into an underground garage. Bruce had found that out on his own, since Danny had no clue it was there. Especially, since Danny had never really lived in this mansion his whole life. When the tour was over, they stopped at a balcony that overlooked the property which was actually quite big.

“So,” Danny said, “How do you like it?”

“I’ll take it,” Bruce decided, “At least till I have enough money to construct another one for myself.”

“That reminds me,” Danny said as he pulled out a business card, “This is a subsidiary of my company. If you want a job, then you can start there. I have a feeling you’re no stranger to business work.”

“I’ll take a look at it,” Bruce said as he accepted the card, “As soon as the paperwork is done, I’ll go get my possessions.”

“Sounds good,” Danny said as he began heading back through the mansion.

**Back at the Avengers Mansion…**

Tony had stopped his tour after he showed them the living room, and Hank Pym wasn’t very impressed… no matter how impressive certain rooms were.

“Are you serious Stark?” Hank asked in disappointment, “This is a what you spent a week preparing?”

“Uh no,” Tony assured, “I haven’t gotten to the good stuff yet.”

“You’re gonna need these,” Tony continued as Pepper began handing out communication cards to each of the Avengers, “These ID cards are linked to the Stark industries satellite network. It will keep us in audio and video communication anywhere in the world.”

“They also give you full access and control of the mansion,” Tony added.

“I can show you how it-” Pepper offered as Hulk swiped the ID card out of her hands, “Oh.”

“You think I can’t figure it?!” Hulk accused angrily causing Thor to frown.

“I’m sure you can,” Pepper reassured as Thor walked towards Hulk with an unhappy expression.

“It would be wise to treat the lady with respect,” Thor warned Hulk.

“Which lady do you mean blondie?” Hulk asked insultingly as he leaned towards Thor while a doorway began rising from the floor and Tony cleared his throat.

“Nifty,” Wasp said as she flew over.

Tony then led them into an elevator which took them down underground.

“And voila,” Tony said with a gesture, “the sublevels.”

Once the elevator stopped they got out into an enormous room which had machinery lining the walls.

“The mansions got a beyond state of the art science lab,” Tony explained as he began the second tour, “Space for Hank’s modular labs as well as my armory.”

Hank was the only one to pause in order to look at a machine, and when he resumed walking with the rest he had a smile on his face. He was now impressed with what Tony had done.

“Wow,” Wasp said once the stopped at an area over some water, “big pool.”

“Actually,” Tony corrected, “The pool’s on the roof.”

“This is a fully functional hangar,” Tony explained as the water split in half revealing a jet that was rising out of its storage area underneath, “with two prototype high speed aerial shuttles.”

“The quinjets,” Tony continued as the jet began showing off, “Weapons, shields, and air speed of mach eight.”

“For those of us who can’t fly,” Tony added smugly attracting Hank and Hulk’s attention.

“They can go into space to,” Tony continued in order to change their attention, “then there’s the training room.”

“What?” Wasp asked as she followed behind him, “Like a gym?”

“Oh,” Tony said as he stopped and looked at her, “kind of.”

**Later, in the training room…**

Wasp cried out with a little fear as some rockets chased her while she flew away in order to keep from exploding. However, two rockets managed to make contact with her which sent her flying into a wall which rose out of the ground. As soon as she landed on the ground she looked up to see the rest of the rockets heading her way. Suddenly, they were blasted out of the sky by orange repulser blasts from Iron Man who landed in front of Wasp. Iron Man then held his arm out with his hand opened and fired at the last rocket causing it to explode. The smoke didn’t even clear out before turrets on the walls emerged and fired more rockets at them. Iron Man then flew up into the air with Wasp now hovering before she too flew up to avoid a rocket. As they did evasive maneuvers the rockets began exploding on walls,

**Meanwhile, at Bruce’s new home…**

Bruce drove his bat gadgets, suits, and whatnot into the hidden garage from the abandoned warehouse he had borrowed. As soon as the Batmobile was parked, he exited and began setting up the area to be used as a temporary batcave. When he was done, he stood back and stared at the setup. All of his batsuits were now in random chests along the walls till he could get some display cases, and he labeled the chests for each suit. The Batmobile was where he parked it, the chests for his gadgets lay along the wall opposite to his suits, and a homemade batcomputer was in the back of the garage. The batcomputer was made of random machinery he had found while he lived in the warehouse. It wasn’t ideal, and definitely wouldn’t last forever. However, once he had enough money he’ll start reconstructing an actual batcomputer, get display cases for his suits and gadgets, and whatnot. However, that’d be after he finds a place for himself. Bruce then walked over to the batcomputer and hacked into the Stark network to see what Tony was up to, and to keep an eye on the Hulk.

“Interesting,” Bruce said as he leaned back in his chair and watched everything that was going on, “I think I should check this out for myself personally.”

**Later, at the Avengers Mansion…**

After their small training session Tony resumed their tour and led them to the final room. Once they reached a couple of double doors, Pepper used her ID card on a panel. The doors slid open revealing a room with a table.

“Ooh,” Wasp said.

“And this is the Assembly Hall,” Tony said.

“All the money you have thrown into this is very impressive Tony,” Hank said as Janet walked into the Assembly Hall, “Were you bored, or are we your new pet project? Why are we here?”

“That’s a good question,” Tony said as he followed Hank into the room, “albeit angry, but that’s okay.”

“Jarvis,” Tony said once they reached the table, “Bring up the most wanted list.”

The next second, a pillar of holographic images appeared showing all of the criminals that were still out there.

“73 supervillains escaped the day of the breakout,” Tony explained, “Graviton and the sphinx creature called Griffin or whatever its title is are currently being held by shield. We got Mandril today with the help of captain spooky, but we got more work to do.”

Hulk watched with a bored angry expression with his arms crossed, and then suddenly heard Banner speaking.

“They don’t trust you,” Banner said as Hulk’s reflection in a reflective surface flickered into Banner, “These Avengers, once they’re done with you, they’ll lock you up too.”

“This was your idea,” Hulk reminded Banner.

“Things have changed,” Banner smirked. Banner quickly flickered back to Hulk, as Hulk saw Wasp looking at him and waved.

“I know many of these villains,” Thor said, “The Wrecker and his crew are formidable. His weapon is above Earthly might.”

“If we do recapture them all,” Hank asked, “where do we put them? The big house is destroyed, the vault is destroyed, we haven’t heard anything about the cube.”

“I don’t know yet,” Tony admitted, “But I have time to figure it out.”

“No you don’t,” said a voice from the shadows causing them to jump.

“Reveal thyself intruder!” Thor commanded as he held up his hammer, “Lest you desire to feel the wrath of Mjolnir!”

Batman then walked out of the shadows back in the outfit they first met him in.

“How did you get in here?” Tony frowned, “and why didn’t Jarvis detect you?”

Batman merely smirked in response which irked Tony.

“What did you mean by ‘no you don’t’?” Hank asked Batman.

“Each day more and more criminals are being apprehended,” Batman explained, “Pretty soon the prisons that are currently holding the supervillains will be full. At that point there’ll be nowhere to put any of the criminals you capture.”

“You don’t know that,” Tony said.

“Actually,” Batman said as he brought up a chart created recently by shield, “I do.”

“Oh,” Tony said, “So, any ideas?”

“An old friend of mine had his own personal prison,” Batman explained, “It wasn’t an island or a pipeline. It was in fact another dimension entirely. He reserved it for the worst of the worst since there is literally no way out of there except for the projector. It is also a barren wasteland where the only rule is ‘survive.’”

“Another dimension,” Tony said quietly before he perked up, “Oh. I gotta go make a call.”

“Who are you gonna call?” Hank asked, “and don’t say Ghostbusters!”

“Aw man,” Wasp complained, “I was just about to say that.”

However, Tony didn’t hear them as he had left the room.

“Too much talking,” Hulk said angrily as he put a fist in his hand, “We should go get these guys.”

“We don’t even know what caused the breakout in the first place,” Hank said as Wasp yawned, “what’s to stop it from happening in that other dimension Batman suggested?”

“Ya know,” Wasp spoke up, “Maybe we should call it a day, and then concentrate on beating up some bad guys tomorrow.”

“At least one of you knows what they’re doing,” Hulk grumbled as he walked off.

“I have had enough of you creature!” Thor said angrily as he walked towards Hulk.

“Your insults end here!” Thor commanded as Hulk stopped to glare at him before he could exit.

“You wanna go goldilocks?” Hulk said angrily, “Let’s go!”

“Enough!” Batman yelled attracting their attention, “You are teammates, so start acting like it. I advise you work out your issues in a way that won’t kill anyone or damage anything important.”

“Tell him that,” Hulk grunted before he turned around and walked off.

“Wow,” Wasp said, “He’s gonna be fine.”

**At night, in Hulk’s room…**

Hulk was laying in his bed which was too small for him as he stared at the wall since he couldn’t sleep at all.

“This is what you wanted Hulk,” Banner said suddenly. That caused Hulk to sit up in the bed and look into the mirror across from him.

“This is your prison now,” Banner said, “Get used to it.”

“No!” Banner cried out from deep inside of Hulk’s mind as he was chained up, “No! Don’t listen to him! Hulk! It’s not me! Tell the other Avengers! It’s not me! Hulk!”

Hulk then got up from his bed and walked off with a furious expression and his eyes glowing a mystical green while, the image of Banner continued sitting. Banner then vanished as a green swirl surrounded him revealing the blonde woman from before. This time she wore a green outfit and a crown of some sort. She smiled happily since her plan was working.

**With Hank and Janet…**

Hank was busy working on the wirings inside of one of his Ultron robots’ head wearing his Ant-Man outfit minus the helmet and a lab coat over that. He also wore welding goggles on his face as what he was doing was flaring brightly.

“You never listen to me,” Janet said as she flew up in front of his face wearing her full Wasp outfit and in her shrunken form, “I can’t believe you don’t think this is cool.”

“Wait…” Hank said in confusion before he realized what she was talking about, “What?”

“I do think this is cool,” Hank assured her as he removed the goggles and turned the ultron head to look at him, “The modifications I’ve made to the A.I. are very exciting.”

“No,” Wasp said in annoyance as she landed on the head, “Not stupid Ultron! The Avengers! We’re superheroes now!”

“I’m a scientist,” Hank reminded her no longer giddy.

“With superpowers,” Wasp reminded him in return as she hovered a bit while pointing at him, “on a superhero team!”

“Look,” Hank said tiredly as he stood up with the head in his hand, “I applaud the idea, but just because Iron Man says we’re a team doesn’t make it so. We’re five strangers. It takes time to form a team. It takes trust.”

“I wonder where Thor slept before now,” Wasp said changing the subject as she sat down on the rim of a coffee mug, “Does he even sleep? The Hulk probably slept wherever he wanted to.”

She then perked up as an idea sparked in her mind.

“I’m moving into the mansion!” Wasp blurted out.

“What?!” Hank asked in shock as he whirled to look at her, “y-you have a penthouse apartment in the city. Y-you don’t have to move…”

“Firemen sleep in the firehouse,” Wasp interrupted as she flew up to his face before flying off. As she flew off Hank exhaled before he smiled at the Ultron head.

“She’s very excited,” Hank told the head.

**Meanwhile, at Stark Tower…**

Tony sat in his office chair behind his desk staring out of a window with Pepper right next to him, and in his office was Nick Fury.

“I don’t remember him on the schedule,” Tony said to Pepper as he looked towards Nick who was staring at what looked like it could be a Jackson Pollock painting.

“He’s Nick Fury,” Pepper shrugged as she walked off, “He wanted a meeting. What was I supposed to do?”

Tony smirked before he turned his attention to Nick Fury.

“Let me guess,” Tony said sarcastically, “Shield needs weapons, you want to recruit Iron Man, and you need my help.”

“Not this time,” Nick said as he turned to look at Tony, “This time I came to help you. You see, believe it or not, I want your little Avengers project to succeed.”

At that Tony widened his eyes in surprise and dropped his hands onto his desk.

**Back at Avengers Mansion…**

The woman in green walked down a hallway completely invisible before she used magic to disable one of Jarvis’ security camera panel things before becoming visible again as she transformed back into Bruce Banner.

**With Thor…**

Thor sat in the lounge on a comfy chair in front of a fireplace which had what looked like a Jackson Pollock painting above it. Said painting also concealed a tv which could be revealed at a push of a button with a remote.

 _“Pardon me, sir,”_ Jarvis suddenly said, _“There would appear to be something… wrong.”_

“What be thy concern aetherial voice?” Thor asked as he looked up to the ceiling.

 _“I have no physical evidence of this,”_ Jarvis replied, _“but I believe the mansion’s systems are being tampered with. I believe there is an intruder.”_

Suddenly, some heavy footsteps could be heard to Thor’s right in the hallway which caught his attention.

“Come Hulk,” Thor said with a smile as he picked up Mjolnir, “Let us patrol the grounds. The house believes we have an infiltrator here.”

“Perhaps if we are lucky,” Thor continued as he whirled his hammer, “we will find battle this night.”

Hulk then snarled as he walked towards Thor.

“I do battle. I smash,” Hulk threatened, “and if you talk to me again hammer face, I’ll smash you!”

“If you wish to test your mettle against an Asgardian,” Thor said with narrowed eyes as he took a step toward Hulk, “I am happy to oblige.”

Hulk’s eye twitched a few seconds as Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir, but then Hulk calmed down a bit.

“I don’t need this,” Hulk snarled as he turned around and walked away, “I don’t need anyone. Tell the others I quit!”

“Good riddance,” Thor said as he watched Hulk leave.

 _“Incoming call from Pepper Potts,”_ Jarvis spoke up causing Thor to turn towards the painting.

 _“Jarvis just told me that Hulk left,”_ Pepper said in a bit of a concerned tone, _“Thor, you have to bring him back.”_

“Why would I do that?” Thor asked not very pleased at the command.

 _“Because he’s our responsibility,”_ Pepper reminded him, _“and in the mood he’s in, he’s liable to tear down this entire city.”_

 _“Please go get him,”_ Pepper finished as she leaned forward before the call ended.

With that, Thor left to go catch up to Hulk.

**Five minutes later, At Bruce’s temporary home…**

Bruce Wayne was working on the Tumbler inside of the temporary batcave when the batcomputer began flashing his bat symbol and an alarm began blaring. He hurried over to the batcomputer and saw a news footage being played.

 _“This is Whitney Chang for the Daily Bugle,”_ said an asian woman with a fairly attractive figure, _“and I am reporting a fight between two powerhouses. One being the Almighty Thor and the other is the infamous Incredible Hulk. I don’t know what sparked this fight, but if it goes on for much longer the city may not last the night.”_

Behind her, Thor swung his hammer at Hulk and accidentally sent the grumpy green giant flying in her direction. The feed cut out just as the Hulk reached them. With that, Bruce hurried over to his suits and put on his powersuit 2.0 over his main bat suit. Once the suit was on he walked over to his chest of gadgets and picked up a grenade launcher which used gas grenades. The grenades he chose to use were anesthetic gas grenades. He then pulled out his grapnel gun and clipped it onto his belt before he walked over to the Tumbler and pressed a button on his gauntlet. A minute later he was driving out of the garage and speeding to the battleground.

**In the park…**

Thor ran at Hulk and bashed him three times which sent Hulk flying into a statue of a bear behind him. As soon as Hulk got back up, he charged at Thor. Thor was unable to do anything as Hulk tackled him sending them crashing through several trees before they landed on the ground. Hulk then grabbed him and raised his right fist to punch down before he was suddenly stopped by Wasp getting in between them.

“Hulk!” Wasp tried to reason with Hulk, “Stop! Why are you doing this? You need to calm down, we’re not attacking you.”

Thor took that as his moment to deliver a right hook into Hulk’s face which sent the green monster flying through the air before skidding on the ground to a stop.

“Well I guess Thor is,” Wasp said as she looked at Hulk and then Thor.

Hulk walked towards Thor with a furious expression on his face as Iron Man arrived and pressed his hands onto Hulk’s chest as he tried to slow the beast down.

 _“Hulk,”_ Iron Man ordered, _“Hulk! Stop this. You have to listen.”_

 _“Alert,”_ Jarvis said inside of Tony’s helmet, _“Unknown energy detected.”_

 _“Hulk,”_ Iron Man began, _“Wait. There’s something-”_

Suddenly, Hulk grabbed him by his head and hoisted Tony up into the air. Hulk then slammed Tony into the ground head first. A second later the batmobile rammed into him knocking Hulk back. As Tony looked up he saw Batman standing on the ground and the Hulk picking up the Batmobile.

 _“There’s some kind of weird energy around the Hulk,”_ Tony said before he looked towards Thor.

 _“Thor,”_ Tony said as he scanned Mjolnir, _“it’s similar to what your hammer gives off.”_

 _“_ Tis dark magic,” Thor said with narrowed eyes, “The Hulk has been enchanted.”

Suddenly, the Hulk threw the batmobile at Batman who quickly rolled out of the way. As soon as Batman was on his feet again he pulled out his grenade launcher and fired it at the Hulk. The Hulk merely batted it away as he charged towards Batman.

“Hulk smash puny Bat!” Hulk roared.

However, before he could reach Batman a giant hand grabbed him.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a trust building exercise,” Hank said before Hulk flipped Hank over his head and onto his back.

As soon as Hank sat up, Hulk landed on his head and prepared to bash down on Hanks’s head with both fists entwined. Before, Hulk could strike Thor came flying at him with the intent to bash down on Hulk. Unfortunately, Thor missed so he spun in the air which allowed Hulk to grab Thor’s cape and throw him away. That however, allowed Batman to deliver a glide kick to Hulk’s head which knocked him off of Hank. As Hulk fell towards the ground Batman landed on Hulk with enough force to hasten his descent. Before they reached the ground, Batman fired his grapnel gun towards a tree and swung down to safety. Just as Batman landed on the ground and did a roll Hulk landed on the ground with a thud.

However, Hulk was back up in a few seconds and had just climbed out of the crater when Iron Man came flying in. Unfortunately, Hulk dodged Iron Man and then grabbed his leg before throwing him in a random direction. Hulk then jumped up toward Hank and delivered an uppercut which knocked the size changing hero out.

“Get away from him!” Wasp yelled angrily as she fired blasts from her stingers. Everytime Hulk grabbed at her she flew out of the way, but she couldn’t do that for long as he clapped his hands together sending out a shockwave knocking her out of the air and into his hand. He looked into his hand to see the unconscious form of Wasp before he raised his right fist. Suddenly, he began lowering his arm as he returned to his right mind.

Batman didn’t see the look of regret in Hulk’s eyes as he tackled the green giant causing him to drop Wasp. Batman punched Hulk again and again till Hulk roared and punched Batman into the air. Batman glided back down to hulk intending to kick him in the head again, but this time the Hulk grabbed Batman’s leg. Hulk then began swinging Batman into the ground again and again and again. When Hulk was done he threw Batman onto the ground. As Batman lay there dazed Hulk calmed down before turning around and leaping off into the distance. He didn’t even notice as Wasp sat up to watch him go.

 _“That went well,”_ Iron Man said as he walked up while Thor landed on the ground, _“Is everyone o-”_

His sentences turned into a cry of pain as an axe sliced into him causing electricity to spark about. Thor whirled around as Tony fell down onto his back to see Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner.

“The Avengers…” Enchantress sneered, “How… unimpressive. You better hope someone more capable chooses to avenge you.”

She then blasted Thor back causing him to lose his grip on Mjolnir. She quickly surrounded it in a green magical aura just before Thor grabbed it. The green aura burned his hand causing him to wrench his hand away from his weapon.

Batman slowly opened his eyes to see an armored man with a double sided war axe and a blonde woman in green now in the park. He slowly pressed a button on his gauntlet which activated something in the Tumbler.

“How dare you attack us Enchantress!” Thor yelled.

 _“Wait wait wait,”_ Iron Man said now that he was awake, _“you know these people Thor?”_

“Aye,” Thor confirmed, “The Enchantress and her executioner. They are Asgardians.”

“Why have you come here Amora?” Thor demanded.

“Oh,” Amora lied, “You love Midgard so much, Thunderer. We thought we would come and see what all the fuss is about.”

Suddenly, she fired a green magical beam at Thor.

**Meanwhile, with Hulk…**

Hulk landed in an alley and sat down against the wall hating himself for his actions.

 _“You have to go back,”_ Banner said inside of his mind, _“someone is manipulating you. They wanted you to fight the Avengers. You have to go back and make sure they’re okay.”_

“Everything you said was true,” Hulk said sadly, “I am a monster.”

 _“It’s only true if you let it be,”_ Banner reasoned, _“Walk away now, and it will be.”_

Hulk looked up for a second seeing that Banner was gone again before lowering his head.

**At the Park…**

_“Oh this is gonna hurt,”_ Tony groaned as Skurge raised his axe with every intention to chop Tony’s head off.

Suddenly, Wasp came flying in blasting with her stingers. As she did that, the batmobile arrived and stopped next to Batman. Batman slowly pulled himself up and leaned on the car before he pulled out an Nth metal batarang and threw it at Amora. She saw it coming and smirked before raising a hand up and blasted a magical bolt at it. Her smile vanished after she saw the bolt of magic fizz out as the batarang cancelled out the magic. She couldn’t do anything as the batarang impaled itself in her hand. That caused the magical rope surrounding Thor to vanish. Thor took that as his moment to call Mjolnir to him as he punched Amora onto the ground. Skurge prepared to slash down at Hank’s neck, but was stopped when something big and green landed on him. Amora looked up to see Hulk glaring at Skurge who was smiling. Her attention was redirected elsewhere as Thor summoned a bolt of lighting down from the sky onto the ground.

“I do not fear your lightning Odinson,” Enchantress sneered, “Your magic is nothing against mine.”

“You are not my target witch,” Thor said a second before Iron Man stood up behind him. Skurge ran at Iron Man, but since Iron Man had been charged up he blasted into the sky. Batman quickly ran at Skurge and tackled into him causing them to roll on the ground.

As they stood onto their feet Skurge swiped at Batman, but missed as Batman leapt into the air and over Skurge to the back. As soon as Skurge turned around he was blasted in the face by Iron Man which sent him back. Iron Man then landed on the ground next to Batman, Thor, Hulk, and Wasp.

“Take them down!” Iron Man ordered as he pointed towards the enemy.

Wasp fired blasts from her stingers at Enchantress who blocked them with magic right before having to dodge Thor’s attack with Mjolnir. Hulk punched at Skurge who blocked the attack with his axe. However, Hulk was still able to force Skurge back a bit. Wasp fired at blasts Skurge who blocked it with his axe before swing the axe down in to the earth sending a line of jagged ice at them freezing Hulk in his tracks.

He swung at Wasp, but missed and continued running passed to swing at Hulk. The attack sent Hulk flying. Thor swung his hammer down on enchantress, but she blocked it with magic. Batman pulled out another Nth metal batarang and threw it causing her to stumble back as her magical shield vanished. But she quickly leapt backwards as Thor swung again. She ripped the batarang from her person as she landed on the ground. She then fired two blasts of magic at both Thor and Batman which caused them to go flying backwards into Hank who had just woken up. Their flight ended as they landed in the water. Iron Man flew up and fired blasts upon blasts of repulsor energy at Enchantress who merely dodged them via teleporting. She then used magic to force Iron Man into the ground in front of a statue.

**With Hulk…**

He charged at Skurge just after Wasp flew out of the way and punched him hard which sent him far away. He took a step in the direction he sent Skurge, but stopped when Enchantress began using her mind control spell on him again.

“Destroy them all,” Enchantress commanded as she held up a magical shield which was blocking off Iron Man’s continuous repulsor beams, “my creature.”

Hulk took a step towards them before he stopped as he grabbed his head.

“No one controls the Hulk!” Hulk roared angrily before he slammed his fists into the ground which send a line of destruction towards her. She leapt out of the way as Iron Man and Hulk flew into the sky. Iron Man blasted two repulsor beams as Thor threw down his hammer at her. When they impacted dust flew into the air as a sound of explosions happened. When the dust settled Enchantress was unconscious on the ground as Iron Man and Thor walked up to her. They looked to the side to see Wasp half walking half carrying Hank just in time to see Skurge coming into attack.

“Watch out!” Wasp warned them too late. Skurge sent Thor flying back and Iron Man to the side before he picked up Enchantress. He then sliced a hole in reality which he walked into. Thor and Hulk tried to get to him before the hole closed, but it was too late.

“Ahhh,” Hank groaned acquiring their attention, “Does somebody want to explain what that was all about?”

“Old enemies from Asgard,” Thor explained as he raised Mjolnir up, “The Enchantress has ever found joy in causing me pain.”

Thor then turned his attention to Hulk.

“You have won the day friend Hulk,” Thor said as he walked up to Hulk.

“Truly thou art a warrior to be reckoned with,” Thor smiled as he placed his hand on Hulk’s shoulder, “For few can resist the Enchantress’ charms.”

“Nothing’s changed,” Hulk growled as he leaned down towards Thor, “You all thought I was a savage monster. You were going to take me down. You’re no different than Ross and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Except they’re honest about it,” Hulk added as he walked off.

“Hulk, come on,” Wasp tried, “It’s not like that.”

“I’m done,” Hulk said his mind made up.

“If you cause anymore danger for anyone,” Batman warned, “I will find you.”

Hulk only grunted in response before he leapt up into the sky. The Avengers and Batman stared after him in silence for a few minutes before Iron Man broke the silence.

 _“Okay,”_ Iron Man said, _“So, not the most promising day two.”_

**Later, at Avengers Mansion…**

Iron Man, Wasp, Thor, and Ant-Man all flew down to the front door and unknown to them a person wearing a black outfit without a cape watched them from where he was perched.

**Somewhere, in a snowy location…**

Hulk looked over a frozen ocean as he began getting angry. When he couldn’t hold it in any longer he roared which caused the ice to crack all around him. He then leapt away before he could be swallowing by the frozen water. Unknown to him, he had revealed the shield of the First Avenger.

**Back at Avengers Mansion…**

Iron Man was busy repairing his Mark VII armor when he felt his hairs stand on end. He looked around behind him, but didn’t see anything. He turned back to his armor and since the lights were on he saw a figure in the reflection behind him. He whirled around and saw Batman standing there wearing his main batsuit. He let out a sigh of relief as he slowed his heart rate to a normal pace.

“So,” Tony said, “what brings you back to my home away from home?”

“I have thought a great deal over the offer you made,” Batman said, “and…”

“And what?” Tony asked.

“And I have decided to join your little project,” Batman said, “You have enemies on this Earth that I have never faced before, and I have faced a lot of dangerous ones in my reality. I practically am already a member anyway. Especially, since I keep showing up.”

“I thought you’d accept,” Tony said as he walked over to a table and picked something up.

“What’s that?” Batman asked as Tony brought over a card that showed his face on it.

“This is a special kind of ID,” Tony said as he handed it to Batman, “It has video, audio, and if you press the A, it’ll assemble the whole team.”

Batman took it and looked at it before he put it into his utility belt. He turned to leave, but before he could leave Tony spoke up.

“You know that you can stay here right?” Tony asked, “It has room for all your gadgets, workspaces to build more gadgets, a training room, and plenty of rooms.”

“I prefer to keep my personal and hero life separate,” Batman said, “There are less chances of people finding out who I am.”

With that, Batman left the room leaving Tony standing there thinking. He then turned back to his suit of armor and resumed repairing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, but i got bored and went to move on to another story. don't expect very frequent updates because i'm honestly not in the mood to write batman related stuff right now. future chapters will be added when i get them done. i do intend to finish this though.


End file.
